


圆

by Tinemmz



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Realistic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinemmz/pseuds/Tinemmz
Summary: 当时间流逝，他们走出角色，淡出荧幕，身处世界的不同角落，却发现仍然爱着彼此。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

敲完稿子的最后一个单词时，伦敦已是月至中天。Gulf揉了揉咯吱作响的脖子，机械地保存发送，而后合上电脑。他一头倒进沙发里，眼睛都要涩得睁不开，正心忖着得洗个澡再去睡觉，却又被楼下传来的摩托车轰鸣声激得清醒起来——脚下的城市尚未完全入睡，数千公里外的曼谷却正将迎来黎明。

困意消散，他心不在焉地翻看起社交软件，处理被搁置许久的琐碎留言。Grace几小时前发来信息，询问自己宋干节是否会回国。

「想回去泼水，但还是要看台里安排555。」他思索了一下而后回复，想起自己似乎还有年假没有休。

他又往下划了划消息列表，指尖停驻在和Mew的对话框上——最后的聊天时间显示两天前。他戳开聊天窗口，重读他们上一次时间跨度过长的对话。

那段对话始于一则新闻推送引发的心血来潮。他在下午茶时分询问Mew曼谷那日能不能看到超级月亮，Mew很快便回答他曼谷是雨天，夜空正红得暗沉。他脸颊一热，回了个尴尬的表情，不咸不淡地聊了几句便终结对话，又默默地在当晚临睡前站在阳台上拍下照片传了过去。他的夜拍水平和自拍水平烂得不分伯仲，糟糕透顶地把月明星稀的夜空拍得布满噪点，毫无美感可言，却还是在翌日起床时分收到了Mew几小时前发来的表扬回复。

「月色真的很美啊，Nong。」

Gulf大方承认自己从来就不是个能细心到去琢磨一张照片的拍摄方法的人，而Mew却总是纵着他随意发挥，逗猫似的毫不吝啬溢美之词。

他没有继续回复，任由这句晦涩的告白长久地停驻在消息列表里。从前他们说过许多比这露骨得多的甜言蜜语，而Gulf却单单对这一句印象深刻。那时粉丝总说他不解风情得像块榆木，而事实上大部分时候他不过是心照不宣。他向来诚实，打心底里地厌恶谎言，诚然营业期间攻势越猛反响便越好，他却仍然拒绝去频繁地说那些半真半假的情话。

而如今这句话似乎也失掉了字面之外的意义。

Gulf没问过Mew近来的感情状况，既然后者不提，那便全当做他与自己一样正在单身，或者说，没有处于一段值得提起的感情里。“你小心他哪天突然就给你寄去张婚礼请柬。”某次Mild在视频通话里开玩笑地对他说，他呼吸一窒，在屏幕右上角的小方框里看到自己僵在唇角的笑，“好啦，逗你玩的，你Mew哥哪会干这种事。”Mild哦咿一声，没心没肺地冲他摆手，继续说着老友们的近况，他却感觉心脏像是被什么人狠狠打了一拳，再也听不进去。

不过现在转念一想，从Mew嘴里听到他要结婚或者正在和某人约会的消息总比被乱七八糟的人通知或在Twitter泰趋的十几名看到昔日男星婚讯的tag要好上那么一点儿——至少说明他比别人都先知道这条消息。许多初听时觉得天都要塌下来的坏事，在经过一段时间的消化后倒也没那么可怕了。但Mew要结婚或是拥有了一段正常的恋爱关系怎么能是件坏事儿呢，Gulf一本正经地纠正自己，在适当的时间做适当的事，身为好兄弟，呃，或者说，即使是身为曾经合作过的同事，自己都应该笑容满面地送上祝福和红包才对。

他把手机倒扣在茶几上，试图找点别的什么来分散自己的注意力。酒精和烟草在这种时候都是不赖的选择，但他是个只会在冰箱上层塞满矿泉水的运动系直男，又恰好处在戒烟期。“我们Gulf还是个小朋友捏。”他不止一次地得到过这种评价，听得多了也懒得反驳，心情好时甚至还会再摆出个人畜无害的wink作为回礼——示弱大部分时候没什么不好，况且他也的确还离自己理想中的成熟有些距离。

他摸索到茶几上的铁盒，倒出颗薄荷糖扔进嘴里，重又抓起手机，点开有阵子没宠幸过的ROV，决定用游戏来放空自己。他默默地着看更新进度条缓缓地从左跑到右，登录游戏开了把单排。BP时，冰凉的薄荷味在口腔中绽开，他信心满满地秒锁Murad，却被横跨欧亚大陆的延迟制裁得连个完整的大招都放不出，最终顶着0/8的战绩在水晶炸裂后悻悻地退出了对局。他搓了搓鼻子，一边在心里对那群不幸排到他的倒霉队友说了句抱歉，一边不自觉地翻看起好友列表，而后发现MSup和自己一样，也有挺长的日子没光顾过这片虚拟峡谷。

一起拍戏的时候他俩窝在片场双排过不少回，赢了互相吹捧，输了便吵吵嚷嚷地点评对方的辣眼操作。有时候Mew说得急了，嗓门不自觉地提高，他便也借题发挥地开始赌气，背过身去瞪着个大眼睛裹在粉蓝相间的小毯子里对着手机一言不发，手上却很老实地接受了男人再来一把的邀请，赢下一局便又佯装恶狠狠地逞威风 ："想赢还是得靠Gulf哥carry你。"

其实他俩的游戏水平都菜得大差不离，一个爱野区采灵芝，一个爱下路送人头，都属于路人遇见得自认倒霉的那种，却还是乐此不疲地开着摇摇晃晃的双人车祸害峡谷。

他们那时候可真像是对因为游戏而小吵小闹的笨蛋情侣啊，Gulf闭着眼想，那时候的日子可真好。

他重新打开和Mew的聊天，大拇指轻轻地把那句夏目漱石的金句拖到屏幕中央，再松开手看它飞快地沉到底端。他重复划了好些次，直到屏幕都被他的无聊行为折磨得晕起一团模糊的指印，才终于认命地开始打字。

「哥，宋干节我想回国。」

*

距离TTTS第二季完结已过去三年，Gulf成了九台常驻欧洲的体育记者，在人声鼎沸的绿茵球场边记录下自幼时起便挚爱的足球比赛。像每一个处在事业上升期的同龄人一样，他习惯了偶尔的加班，频繁的出差，以及长久的独居生活。

三年的时间不长不短，但Gulf知道有些事情的确变了，譬如他不再会因为打游戏而熬到凌晨四点方才入眠，又譬如他不再能够随心所欲地戳开line给那人发些常常带着错别字的无厘头絮絮叨叨和大串的“5555”。可有些事情却又和以前没什么两样，就像他依然讨厌突如其来的噪音，就像……他还是会不由自主地关注那人的动向。他记不清从何时起自己不再需要每日打卡似的更新各种社交软件，亦无法准确地道出与那人的每日视讯是何时中断。

但凡事总不会一蹴而就，他们的那段关系亦如是。

在热度消散时，他们顺理成章地做出了人生的下一步选择，又得体地为彼此的理智决定而祝福。在那次本该被定义为老友饯行的晚餐前，Gulf神差鬼使地化了妆吹了头发。临出门时他斜立在公寓门口的镜子前发呆，看镜子里的人一袭白衣，身材挺拔，面容英俊，蓦然间生出一股妒意。他没由来地恨起镜里人，恨那人竟是这样的出众耀眼，就连平淡的神情似乎也在嘲笑即将迎来一场告别的自己。他拧起眉，开始质疑起那些被周围所有人认可的决定，却发现镜中人的表情也跟着忧虑痛苦起来——那镜中人分明就是他自己。他煞有介事地打扮了自己，像只久居山林的孔雀精心梳理了尾羽，只为与Mew吃顿散伙饭。

饭桌上，他借着烛光与他对饮，因为酒精的刺激而打开了话匣子，一反常态地在对话中获得了主导权。

“我做梦也没想到我竟然能在现场看到他们的每一场球赛，哥,我现在觉得我是世界上最幸运的人。”Gulf说。

“那都是你之前努力的结果。”Mew回答。

“别揶揄我了，哥。你知道台里的前辈们有多优秀的，相比之下我真的弱爆了。”Gulf晃着高脚杯里的猩红液体，目光熠熠，“而且你能猜到吗？我过去之后要跟的第一场比赛就是切尔西对利物浦。切尔西诶！我真怕我只顾着看比赛，一激动就把采访给搞砸了。”

“放心啦，你的同事会帮你的。”

“但愿如此啦，就是不知道他们会不会给新来的下马威。要是所有同事都能像哥当年一样就好啦，记得有一次我演得一塌糊涂，好像是停车场那场吧，NG了十几次？Tee哥的叹气声透过对讲器听得一清二楚。后来我看到他在换机位时候和Boss哥溜出去抽烟了，肯定去偷偷吐槽了。”Gulf吐了吐舌，咕咚灌下一口酒，又被喉头涌上的灼热感激得皱眉。

“……你想多了，他们是老烟友了。”Mew安慰道。

“哈……当时我想啊，我怎么就是演不好呢？为什么总是僵硬地像根木桩子，背熟了的台词也总在镜头前卡壳。结果呢，我越急就越入不了戏，只想用手遮住镜头就开溜。但是啊……哥还是一遍又一遍地给我讲戏，陪着我对台词，带着我的情绪走，帮我进入角色。如果我是哥，有这种搭档肯定早就受不了啦。”

“别这么说，我也有找不到感觉的时候，大家都理解，况且后来你一直演得很好。”

Gulf因接踵而至涌上的回忆而感到眩晕，像是大脑承受不住回忆之重，只得单手撑着脑袋，却忽然听到Mew在叫他。

“Gulf。”

他抬眼，透过面前的红酒杯探寻地望着眼前人。

“我有话想对你说。”

他连忙直起身，试图摆出认真听讲的模样。即便有过两年亲密无间的共事，Mew在他的面前也鲜少有这样严肃的时候。他隐约觉得即将发生的对话将把事情推向偏离轨道的结局，又在Mew将手掌覆上他的手背时动弹不得。

“我对你啊，不仅仅是同事而已。”

话已至此，即便钝感如Gulf，也不会傻到以为Mew在这种时候还在掰扯他们曾经应付记者的那套8分兄弟情。他用力眨了眨眼，在那此刻变得明白无误的眼神中无处遁逃，亦不知从何开口。他曾在节目里说过他最喜欢Mew的眼睛，这话当然并非虚情假意，而此时此刻他却惧怕直视这双眼。

“你知道我在说什么，Gulf。”

他在这眼神里沦陷，丢盔弃甲也不过是一瞬间的事情。

*

他们撞进酒店的房间，不得章法地撕扯彼此的衣服，嘴巴胶在一块儿品尝着对方口中浓郁的葡萄酒香。Mew的唇在他的身上四处点火，啃他翘起的上唇，顺着下巴吮到喉结，又停驻在胸口的痣上——Gulf知道接下来要发生什么，可一切就像疾驰的车轱辘压根停不下来，况且谁也没有悬崖勒马的意思。

赤裸着倒上床的一瞬间，Gulf感到一阵突如其来的眩晕伴随着剧烈的呕吐感，他推开正准备吻上来的Mew，趔趔趄趄地冲到浴室里剧烈的呕吐。他的胃里翻江倒海，大脑嗡嗡发麻，苦涩的酸水在口中弥漫，蹲在马桶边整个人都在细密地发抖。

Mew躬身站在他身后，安抚地顺着他的背，递过一瓶矿泉水。他俩此刻的状态荒诞得就像一幕话剧，箭在弦上又赤身裸体，却因为突发的意外而僵在厕所里。

“好点了吗？”

Gulf低低地“嗯”了一声作为回答，他咕咚咕咚地漱着口，撑着马桶沿半阖着眼平复呼吸。他估摸着自己此时此刻看起来就像只倒霉的落水狗一样狼狈不堪，还散发着颓靡的酒精味儿。好在Mew即便在这种状况下也还是温柔地从身后搂过了他的腰，扶着他站起身。

“你不该喝那么多酒，醉鬼。”Mew贴着他的耳根说，呼出的热气熏得他缩了缩脖子。

“……怎么？搅黄了你的性致？” Gulf拧开水龙头，掬起一抔水把嘴边的脏污冲洗干净。

“你怎么会那么想？”

Mew攥住了他的胳膊，他吃痛得偏过头来便看到张扭曲的脸。

“又哪儿踩着你的尾巴了？”Gulf头痛得要命，太阳穴也跟着一抽一抽，不知道自己又说错了什么话。

“很多时候你根本不知道你的话有多伤人。”

Gulf觉得莫名其妙，他不过是顺着对方的话说了下去，却被拽着胳膊指责。酒精带来的迷幻和温情在这煞风景的对视中迅速消散，他想开口继续怼回去，却在男人眼里看到了真真切切的受伤，只得叹了口气作罢。

“我喜欢你的简单直白，也讨厌你的简单直白。”

Mew撂下句话便松开了对他胳膊的钳制，转过身抽了条毛巾，淋上热水又拧干，轻柔地替他擦脸。他顺从地接受了这份体贴的照顾，缓缓呼吸着毛巾散发出的温热水蒸气，紧绷的身体重又放松下来。

他们的每一次吵架过程都大差不离，无非是Gulf无意之间做了什么“坏事”，恰巧摁开了Mew的生气电门。通常后者炸开了毛时，前者却还在不明所以，唯一差别不过是从Mew炸毛到Gulf明白过来的时间长短而已。反正结局不过是他们中的任一方先脑门一拍认了栽，放下一文不值的男人面子去求和，而后两人就又和好如初。

“我不明白，哥。”Gulf接过毛巾，摊开覆在头顶上，倚在洗手台边，看着垂到鼻尖的白色的布料发愣。

“不明白什么？”

“所有。”他低低地说，被胃液侵蚀过的喉咙隐隐刺痛，于是他咳嗽了两声，垂眼盯着浴室的瓷砖。

“很多事情本来也没有答案，你没必要想得太多。”

“同样的东西，为什么会既喜欢又讨厌？”Gulf仰起脸，毛巾从头顶滑落，明晃晃的灯光刺得他眯起眼。

Mew没有回答，只是神色复杂地看着他。

“哥到底……”

“很晚了，你先洗漱。睡不着的话，我过会儿送你回公寓。”Mew截住了他的话头，拍了拍他的肩，便要开门离去。

在大脑反应过来之前，身体便早一步地做出了行动。Gulf愣愣地看着自己捉住了Mew的手，心脏重重地一沉。他想要说点什么，可话到嘴边又无从说起，所幸Mew也没给他继续开口的机会。

*

相较于之前的来说，这个吻缠绵悱恻得多。他被Mew的舌牵着走，大张着腿坐在洗手台上，摆出了个任君采撷的模样。他脑里全然清醒，这儿不是workshop的排练教室亦不是片场，没有摄像机和目光炯炯的staff，他与他接吻，亲热，甚至即将上床，全都与工作无关。

氧气开始变得匮乏，Mew脸颊上细小的痣与青少年时留下的凹坑Gulf全都看得真切，如果他愿意，他甚至有足够的时间在这漫长的亲吻中数清男人的下睫毛。

他们在这扇门外的表现尚且算得上克制，刷门卡时Gulf发现Mew的胳膊在细细地颤抖，于是他伸手替他推开了那扇门。无言的鼓励造就了屋里屋外的冰火两重天，他们对此都感到兴奋得要命，撞进了门便缠在一起，袜子都来不及脱就把对方往床上推。

而现在他们总算有空脱下那该死的袜子了。

一旦迈出了这一步，也许就无法回头了，被拉进浴缸里时Gulf恍惚地想。

他们狗一样地在对方身上盖章，在水雾里极尽动物本能。Mew就着热水在他的身体里挖凿，他痛得嘶嘶出声，Mew便安抚地吻他侧颈。在疼痛面前，这种吻就像暴雨时刻的突然出现的一片荷叶，浪漫但没什么鸟用。但所幸他大概是天赋异禀，很快便被寻到了敏感处，扭着腰把手指吞得更深。

Mew对他的反应感到愉悦，贴近他又吮起他的上唇，轻轻啃着他的人中。他索性揽过男人的脖子，整张唇都贴了上去，在蒸腾的水雾里迎来又一次几近眩晕的窒息。

操进来时Mew算得上小心翼翼，橡胶制品上的润滑油也使得事情顺利了不少。Gulf呻吟着单腿勾住男人的腰，对这场几经波折的性事的顺利进行而感到庆幸。Gulf想他们大概都是彼此的第一个男人，他痛得要命，而Mew捣鼓他屁股的模样也青涩得像个高中生。这纯属臆测的想法让他偷着乐了一小会儿，又很快被顶得脑里只剩下星星在跳舞。

“痛吗？”

Gulf正爽得咿咿呀呀满嘴不成篇的胡话，却听见Mew在问他。他只想骂人，明知故问的提问让他只想给他的哥哥一点颜色瞧瞧。

“痛得要死……你是不是……呃，想把我腰撞断送进医院，好让我上不了飞机？”Gulf的牙尖嘴利发挥得一般般，延绵不断的撞击让他连说话都断断续续。

Mew笑着去揉他浑圆的屁股，明明唇角都要咧到耳根，嘴上却抱怨他夹得太紧。

Gulf被这荤话逗得满面通红，于是拽着男人的胳膊从浴缸里坐起，簌簌发抖着撅起屁股，吐出埋在体内的那根大家伙。

“我可是个男人，哥。”他的手撑在Mew的胸口，抵在心脏的位置——掌下传来的心跳和自己的一样剧烈。于是他歪着头，舌尖舔过上唇，冲他哥邪邪地笑，而后猛地坐了下去。

那之后Gulf被操得很惨烈。

坐下去的瞬间他感觉身体里正在发生着一次宇宙大爆炸，意识断线的片刻里，他听见Mew发出声咆哮似的呻吟。还真有点像狮子王，Gulf模模糊糊地想。

“慢点，慢点，哥……”他的腿被架到了肩膀上，后脑勺抵着墙壁挨操。来不及吞下的涎水顺着下颚滑落，他想他大概是被操得哭了出来，眼前氤氲一片，头顶的灯光也糊成一个个肆意绽开的光斑，像是烟火又像是星星。

但Mew对他的求饶置之不理，粗大的性器孜孜不倦地撞着他体内难以言说的那一点。新鲜的快感夹杂着细微的疼痛顺着脊椎爬上大脑，Gulf胡乱地去抓住一切可以保持平衡的东西，最终攀上了男人的手臂。那些凸起的青筋在他的掌下搏动，竟让他有了种自己正紧贴着眼前人的心脏的错觉。

呻吟与喘息取代了语言。在这场过于激烈的性事中，Gulf甚至觉得自己不再是个活物，而是成了个容器，成了个刚被挖凿成的洞，成了某种Mew专属的东西。Mew拥着他，吻着他，操着他。而构成他的每一颗砂砾都在对这一切正在发生的事实而感到欢欣不已。

“叫我的名字，Gulf。”Mew抬起他的下巴，放缓了动作，用大拇指摩挲着他的唇角。

Gulf气喘吁吁，用力眨巴了好几下眼才总算看清眼前的人。不上不下的缓慢动作此时此刻和凌迟差不了多少，身体的不满足发酵出的叛逆情绪一股脑地冒了出来。他当然没有照做，却用嘴唇去蹭Mew宽大的手掌，吻过掌心的沟沟壑壑，最终偏过头吞下了男人的大拇指。他舔得既色情又纯真，从修剪整齐的指甲盖吮到了根部的戒指，眼睛自始至终也没从男人的脸上移开。

Gulf听见一句脏话从Mew的嘴里蹦了出来，他惊讶地挑了挑眉。

“原来你还会在做爱时说‘操他妈的’，Mew。”

Gulf“啵”地一声吐出手指，指尖与他唇间连着根暧昧的银线。他得意地笑了，而Mew愣了一秒后也冲着他笑。

然后呢？然后他们就从浴缸操到了床上、沙发上和落地窗前呗。Gulf想他大概直到八十岁也忘不了那一晚，他被男人扛着膝盖，额头抵在落地窗上承受着来自背后的一次次的撞击。Mew吻他的脊椎，咬他的耳垂，连舌头都湿乎乎地钻进他的耳蜗里。透过深色的玻璃，Gulf看见脚下灯火阑珊的曼谷，身体摇晃之间竟觉得像是星星落在了地上。他至今也没弄明白自己在那一刻究竟为何会有这样奇怪又过分旖旎的想法——他明明不是那样文艺的人，那男人才是。

他们用掉了一整盒的套，把对方的精液连同喝进去的酒精一并榨得干干净净，在凌晨时分气喘吁吁地搂在一起，像两个快要坏掉的鼓风机。

当然啦，Mew没撞断他的腰，他也没耽搁去往欧洲的飞机。他们当着一票亲友的面在机场拥抱，像所有好哥们儿一样捏捏彼此的手，拍拍对方的肩。

办妥所有手续后，Gulf越过安检口的人山人海，远远地看见Mew一个人仍站在原地。他们目光相撞，于是他冲他挥手，再一次重复先前的告别。

他看到Mew开口对他说了句什么，可他们离得太远，他难辨唇语，正欲发声追问，却被刚出安检口的一大家子高大白人挡住了视线。他急急地跳着张望，又被不知哪儿冒出来的人墙围了个水泄不通，攥着手里的登机牌和护照恼得满脑子脏话也无济于事。

待到Gulf钻了半天总算突出重围时，Mew已不在原地。他失落地叹了口气，摸出手机，看到Line提示Mew发来了的信息。

「一路顺风，落地联系。」

他的手指顿在屏幕上，低垂着脑袋颠过来倒过去地咀嚼这句体贴的叮咛，半晌终于戳出一个字。

「好。」


	2. Chapter 2

Gulf压根没得到一天的宋干节假期，台里的鬼佬们都逃去过复活节，泰国来的前辈们也早他一步请好了假，于是上司便理所应当地压榨他的劳动力，把工作一直排到了宋干节后一个星期的周末。他连轴转了近半个月，蚂蚱似的在欧洲板块上跳来跳去，吃了数不清的垃圾食品还几乎喝掉了一个季度量的黑咖啡。

总算闲下来时，Gulf回到公寓倒头爆睡了一整天。久违的长时间睡眠质量却差强人意，光怪陆离的梦一个接一个，他一会儿梦到Ju叼着只鸡蛋大的蟑螂向自己献宝，一会儿又梦见自己在巴塞罗那球场被一颗足球砸歪了脑袋，躺在担架上稀里糊涂地说着泰语没人听得懂，最终被Mild的一通视讯吵醒。

“嗨，Mild哥。”Gulf边揉眼睛边挣扎着坐起身。

“嚯，你还记得有我这个哥？”Mild赤膊上镜，皱着脸眉毛蹙成八字形，“电话不接，line不回，玩人间蒸发？”

“我真的忙惨了，不是在赶稿，就是在赶飞机。”Gulf恹恹地解释。

“行行行，准备啥时候通知哥去参加你的普利策奖颁奖典礼？”Mild毫不留情地挖苦。

“那哥是准备带着嫂子一起飞去美国参加颁奖吗？”Gulf笑着回击，“哦哥，抱歉，我忘了你还是单身。”

Gulf本以为会在Mild脸上收获熟悉的恼羞成怒，谁知这哥竟唰地红了脸。

“虽然很难解释，不过……”Mild吞吞吐吐地说，“呃……我正在和一个南方姑娘交往。她真的很棒，尽管偶尔会有点小脾气，但人很善良。”

“哦，天哪……”Gulf震惊地看着满脸傻笑的老友，下巴都要缩不回去，“哥你什么时候拿下的？”

“二月底的音乐节后？就是我和Mew哥一起去的那次。”Mild歪着头想了想，“她和女伴一起来的，我们的帐篷紧挨着，下午聚在一块儿聊了会儿David Guetta还有那天中午难吃得要命的虾饼，然后就互留了号码。真见鬼啊，我本来对电音没什么兴趣，你知道的，哥不喜欢听着歌抖腿。得多亏Mew哥去之前就在我耳边唠唠叨叨，否则那时候我还以为The Chainsmokers是个尼古丁贴的牌子。”

“哥，你这样泡妞算是诈骗吗？”Gulf选择性忽略了话中关乎Mew的部分，冲老友挤挤眼睛，“啥时候带我见见嫂子？”

“呃……事实上，打给你就是为了这事。”Mild红着脸说，“下个月是她的生日，我想向她求婚。她是你的粉丝，我想你出现的话说不定能给哥们儿打打气，增加点成功率什么的……”

Gulf一时不知该用什么表情作为回答——他的好兄弟，Teemild，就要向一个认识不足两个月的女孩求婚了。他突然意识到，他们都已不再是二十出头的臭小鬼，娶妻生子、拥有一个家庭不过是人生路上的下一个收费站。他不知道自己除了恭喜之外还能说出别的什么话，也想不出任何拒绝Mild的理由，于是他点了点头。

“我知道你忙，宋干节也没能回国。但是，我真的想和她在一起，这件事哥不想失败。”Mild一脸抱歉地说。

“在重色轻友的程度上，我想给哥一百分。”

“嘿，你硬要这么说我也认了吧。”Mild甚至懒得反驳，只是又说了些关于他和南方女孩的事，比如女孩早就在认识的第一天就看穿了他是个电音门外汉，会在他踢球时坐在球场边托着脸看他，还会做好吃到擂桌板的青木瓜沙拉等等。Gulf默默地听着，偶尔给些中肯的评价或是玩笑性质的揶揄。他一向自诩是个不赖的听众，却也极少成为他人的恋爱树洞。原来听好友讲述一段爱情的诞生是会有这样羡慕嫉妒恨的感觉啊，他想。

他们又聊了些诸如“伦敦今天下雨了吗？”、“C罗接受采访时脾气真的很臭吗？”和“Vill和Yaya谁更适合做老婆？”这些无伤大雅的事情，最终还是把话题拐向了Mew。

“Mew哥总和我提起你。”Mild说。

Gulf点点头，他想起那晚过后Mew给他发来的回复。

「好啊，我也想你了。」

真该死啊，他明明只是说想回国而已，Mew却轻而易举地看破了他。

“为什么说起Mew哥你就叹气呢？”Mild说。

“我有叹气吗？”Gulf惊讶地睁大眼。

Mild的表情仿佛他刚刚听了句极为愚蠢的发言，他皱着眉说道，“虽然我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但作为朋友，我不希望你们就这样下去，直到变成两个老头子时才云淡风轻地把对方写进回忆录里。”

“你知道我不喜欢写这些文绉绉的东西，不过你未来的孙儿孙女说不定真的可以在书店里买到Mew哥的回忆录。”Gulf说。

那男人的回忆录看起来会是什么样子的呢？他想。是会用深灰色布纹纸包裹着厚重的精装书封壳、再用烫银的工艺在封面正中央印上一个似月非月、带有隐喻意味的标志性LOGO吗？嘿，那男人可是个集中二和成熟于一体的矛盾家伙，搞不好真的会把回忆录装帧成一本看上去记载有黑魔法咒语的神秘小册子模样。

那么，Mew会如何用文字描述自己呢？“一个在上床途中抱着马桶吐得昏天黑地，几乎毁掉一切浪漫气氛的前同事？”哦，那男人才不会这么写，这样粗鄙的词句显然只属于Gulf自己。那男人八成只会写，他是个“面对夏目漱石的金句说出No的不解风情的小傻瓜”罢了。

“Gulf？”

直到Mild探寻的声音把Gulf从不着边际的遐思中扯回，他才发现自己竟然又开始跑神地想起Mew。

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“我说，在损人这件事上，哥是一直比不过你。”Mild的神色错综复杂，而Gulf一瞬间竟有种被看穿的错觉。

*

挂断电话后，屋外湿哒哒的雨颇给面子地停了下来。

Gulf还是窝在被子里不愿起来，他记起初到欧洲时的事。那日他在伦敦落地时也是傍晚，太阳正要藏进地平线，大地笼罩在同样阴郁的暗橘色里。他在暮光里边等行李边翻看手机，给Mew发去两条line。

「我到伦敦了，哥。

恰好赶上这边的日落。」

如果说第一条是在表明自己有乖乖听话，那么第二天显然是在没话找话说。他在转盘前无意识地踱着步，缓解长时间的飞行带来的小腿涨痛。

几年前，当他们正因为TTTS的播出而爆红的时候，有记者问过Mew，如果Gulf出了国，再也不回来，他会怎么办。Mew的回答Gulf大致记得，那男人说自己会立即买机票追过去。如今假设半成立，他决定常驻欧洲工作，Mew也并没有追来。

倒回头想，Gulf也对娱乐圈的同行们这种无意义的提问表示理解，毕竟那时几乎所有关注他们的人都希望他们谈一场海誓山盟的恋爱。他起初并不擅长应付这些乱七八糟又不切实际的提问，被问到准备之外的问题就慌乱地向身边的Mew眼神求助。但后来他便发现那些准备根本毫无意义，因为他不按套路出牌的直球发言似乎更能让观众们疯狂尖叫——鲜少有人关心他说过的内容是否前后矛盾，绝大部分的听众不过是图个乐呵而已。

屏幕上跳出他的航班号时，手机恰好也在裤兜里震了震。

「注意安全，记得和来接你的新同事说谢谢。

到住处联系，我今晚大概要通宵。」

继承家业的Mew总裁还真是辛苦，Gulf边用余光寻找着自己的行李箱边飞快地打字。

「是，大忙人。

小心还没到中年就一身毛病。」

那之后很长一阵子Gulf都忙着适应新的生活，没什么机会再频繁地去和远在曼谷的男人唠没营养的家常，当然也没去提起他们的疯狂一夜。不过话又说回来，即便是没搞到一起之前，他俩也不是那种会在私底下讨论对方过往性生活的关系——他们长久地处于一段互相保持适当的距离关系里，却在某个时间点意外地越了界。

Gulf走运地碰到了一群还算不错的同事，甚至还靠着天生丽质的好皮囊讨得了办公室里亚裔保洁阿姨的欢心，偶尔会收获一些摆在桌上印有东南亚语言的小零食。

“愿你总遇见好人。”相识之后的每一个生日，Mew都会送上这句祝福。在男人对自己是否抱有真诚善意的问题上，Gulf从不质疑。撇开他俩在那晚干得难舍难分这一板上钉钉的事实，他们在别的方面的的确确是对兄友弟恭的好兄弟。

可全天下没有一对好兄弟会上床，也没有一对一夜情对象会下了床还称兄道弟，Gulf想。

他就自己没能回国过宋干节的事对Mew怀有一丝歉意，单凭男人得知消息后赌气似的简短回复他就能想象出那人拧起的眉。他对男人的臭脾气熟悉得要命，知道事后挽回只能靠自己的主动联系。可他也实在是忙到连在飞机上补眠都成了奢侈，顾不上安抚远在泰国的Mew。于是乎他们自那之后就再没说上过话，甚至连他之前并不感冒的文字游戏也没了。

Gulf总是不打招呼就一通视频拨给Mild（虽然现在也得考虑考虑），却在和Mew的每次通话前都会小心翼翼地询问对方是否有空，方不方便说话或露脸。否则他一通视频拨过去，Mew正和某个他不认得的女人你侬我侬地调情，他岂不是要被马踢？Gulf边想边做了个鬼脸，开始恶作剧一样地脑补Mew和看不见脸的女人上床的画面。

他会吻女人的上唇然后才开始上下其手吗？她涂抹的唇膏会是他喜欢的草莓味吗？ Mew会更偏爱喷哪一种香水的女人？成熟的奇迹，性感的小黑裙，还是可爱的小雏菊？总之不会是臭男人爱用的明矾。（想到这他蜷在被窝里笑出了声）他也会揉着女人的屁股说下流话，然后动作更加粗暴吗？嘿拜托，那人可是Mew Suppasit，完美情人，暹罗理想丈夫，能有几个人知道他做爱时的小细节呢，可Gulf Kanawut却偏偏是其中之一。

他越想越出格，从姿势到言语，极尽想象之所能，而后，毫无征兆地在这段隐秘的意淫里看到了自己的脸——Mew俯身撑在他身上，青筋凸起的手正掐着着他的腰。他们长久地凝视对方，一滴汗水顺着男人的鼻梁滑下，滴落进他上唇翘起的嘴里。

“见鬼啊……”Gulf把靠枕从背后抽出来重重地砸在自己脸上，呻吟出声。他切切实实地感觉到自己有哪里不对劲，却还是摸索着寻到床头的纸巾盒，猛抽了十几张。

*

在肚子咕咕地叫嚷了三四次之后，Gulf总算爬了起来。他把一地纸团扫进簸箕，而后钻进厨房给自己弄吃的。

他蹲在冰箱前翻箱倒柜，捏着鼻子给过期的食品尸体做垃圾分类，最终找到了勉强可以组成一道菜的食材：一袋冻鸡肉、一个干瘪却发了芽的洋葱、一纸盒椰浆和半罐吃剩的红咖喱酱。

他边把鸡肉丢进微波炉化冻边痛下决心，接下来的一个月里他宁可饿死都不要再光顾快餐店，要不是伦敦的出租车费太过昂贵，他现在就想去两个街区外的东南亚超市扫一波货。

来欧洲前，Gulf被母亲和姐姐强制关在厨房里恶补了许多琐碎的料理知识，诸如应该等油热再放葱蒜小米椒以及盐通常是起锅前放等等。但他天生就不是干这个的料，他只会在厨房里合着搅拌机的节奏摇头晃脑，然后另一个学啥都像模像样的男人就会贴过来接过他手里的铲子替他干活——真烦人啊，为什么他连糊弄个晚饭也会想到Mew啊？

他剥开洋葱干巴巴的皮，切掉顶端倔强的绿芽和侧边一小块黑黢黢的不明疤痕，潦草地把它和解冻后变得软塌塌的鸡肉一同切碎。开始亲自做饭后Gulf破获了一些无伤大雅却在以前信以为真的谎言，譬如，切洋葱就会流眼泪，这根本就是个拿来写歌的段子。

看着鸡肉在咕咚咕咚沸腾的咖喱汁中变色时，Gulf又开始跑神——他一个人待着时脑子里总爱漫无目的地想，用乱七八糟的事情填满他的小世界。Mew绝对不会做这样上不得席面的即兴料理，那家伙一向讨厌失控的意外，即便是配合他给KFC打广告捣鼓黑暗料理时，也提前做好了周全的准备。老神在在的模样还真是有点令人讨厌啊，他想，亏那人还总说自己喜欢惊喜呢，明明惊喜和意外总是相伴而生。

Gulf的厨艺的确没有太大长进，但好在咖喱这种料理就和垃圾食品一样，只要没煮糊，不管是谁都很难做得难吃。他把咖喱浇在速食米饭上，舀了一大勺塞进嘴里，边嚼边窝在沙发和茶几间的小空档里看电视。

晚间的新闻档没什么可看，唯独电影频道还在放几年前上映的《复仇者联盟》。他心不在焉地看着超级英雄们在荧幕里打打杀杀，想起当年workshop忙得昏头转向时，Mew还是在那个四月末的夜晚载着他钻进了一家电影院，和一对对年轻的情侣们共处在一间空调十足的密闭空间里看了三个小时的首映，于是乎第二天顶着重重的黑眼圈被全剧组的staff嘲笑。他原本对这系列的印象仅限于Scarlett勾人的眼神和微凸的牙齿，但Mew总在他耳旁扯什么Iron Man的装备更替以及Jarvis和Friday的性能差别——他时常觉得这男人在某些方面幼稚得要命，比起一个年过而立的工程系博士生更像是个在兵人店攥着手里的塑料小人不愿撒手的臭小鬼。

当片子演到美国队长目光严肃的说出“Avengers assemble”时，Gulf把盘底的最后最后一片鸡肉塞进了嘴里。这个金发大块头是不是每次战斗前都得在更衣室里踮着脚套上这身紧身衣？他突兀地想，而后被自己的想法逗得嗤嗤发笑。胃里沉甸甸的食物使得大脑的思考慢了半拍，他摁亮手机，打开和Mew的聊天框。

「哥，美国队长该怎么穿上他的紧身衣？」

三十秒后他收到了回复「我想就像钢铁侠的盔甲一样，按下手上的按钮就“刷”地换好了。」

哈，瞧这个长不大的超级英雄迷弟，Gulf抓着手机笑倒在地板上，又被对方弹出的视频通话邀请惊得一个鲤鱼打挺。

“忙完了?”视频接通后，穿着浅灰色居家服的男人出现在屏幕里。

Gulf扒了扒头发，飞快地舔干净嘴边残留的咖喱渍，点头。

“我在看复仇者联盟，就以前我俩看过首映的那部。”他蹩脚地解释刚刚发去消息的缘由。

“我以为你只对Black Widow插在靴筒里的匕首感兴趣。”Mew看着他促狭地笑。

“哦，事实上我对她屁股上别着的枪也挺感兴趣的。”他回击，并得到了男人的一个带着赞赏意味的挑眉。

他俩又聊了些超级英雄的话题，就大脸盘的惊奇队长和拥有小麦色肌肤的神奇女侠solo的话谁会获胜的话题争论不休。

“当然是惊奇队长啦，你忘了她甚至能擒着灭霸的手腕把他甩来甩去。”Mew说得理所当然。

“嘿，别忘了神奇女侠的捆仙锁可以把她的手捆住，让她跪下叫妈妈。”Gulf想到Gal Gadot冷峻的下颚线和深邃的眼，急急地争辩。

“哦你在说什么啊，那武器明明叫‘真言套索’。”男人笑得眼都眯作一条缝，得意地指出他话中的错误。

他们久违地开始拌嘴，肆无忌惮地互相攻击起对方话里的漏洞，最终双双承认这个话题毫无意义。

“你是不是要对我说点别的什么？”Mew托着脸微笑着说。

Gulf“啊啊”几声，试图装傻，又在男人认真的眼神里放弃——他有说过Suppasit似笑非笑时看上去有点儿可怕吗？

“没能回去，我很抱歉。”

男人愣住，一时不知该如何回应这直白的道歉。

“呃，你知道的嘛，宋干节和复活节假刚好重叠。我又是新来的，总不能在休假这种事情上还冲在前辈前面。”Gulf继续解释，把台里的同事连同领导挨个吐槽了个遍，最后又补上一句，“不过在其他方面他们都挺照顾我的。”

Mew默许地嗯了一声，而后针对他的职场人际交往问题提了些无伤大雅的建议。于是Gulf就又说起这半个月里跟过的比赛、忙里出错但好在有惊无险的稿子还有难吃的航空餐。他把绿荫场上发生过的一切描述得绘声绘色，而Mew只是目光柔软地望着他，时不时地点点头——时光好像又回到了当年他还没从大学毕业的日子，他也是这样蓬头垢面地倒在沙发里，和Mew在视频通话里谈天说地。

“Mild哥说下个月他要和姑娘求婚。”在终于说完Mbappe的精彩打门后，Gulf灌下好大一口水，总算又说起那位好事将近的哥们儿，“我打算连着年假一起休，回国待上半个月。”

“此话当真？”Mew笑了，嘴角咧到耳根——Gulf打赌他早就知道Mild求婚的事。

“真的啦，哥——”Gulf拉长了尾音，撒娇地鼓起脸。

“一言为定？”Mew冲他伸出小拇指，眼睛亮晶晶的望着他。

Gulf认命地“哦咦”一声，他向后仰起脑袋，后脑勺贴着沙发，直勾勾地望着被电视机照的忽明忽暗的天花板——谁来告诉他，为什么他前一小时还在幻想着和镜头里这个男人上床，现在却又要和他像两个孩子一样地拉钩承诺？

可是谁也给不了他答案。

于是他重又抬起头，冲着屏幕中的指尖也勾起小拇指。

“一言为定。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

星期一，Gulf总算感觉自己活了过来。

刮胡子时，他盯着浴室镜子里那张因为睡得太多而略有些浮肿的脸发了会儿呆，懵懵地想着是不是得去冰箱的冷藏柜里找两把金属勺敷一敷再出门，半分钟后便在清凉的漱口水中清醒过来，他是要去电视台上班又不是去剧组拍戏，冷藏柜里也只有昨天刚买的五磅冻牛腱而已。

早高峰的地铁没有意想之中的拥挤。Gulf单手拽着扶手歪歪斜斜地站在角落刷手机，余光瞄见右边坐着的高中生模样的少年正好奇地打量着自己。他瞥过眼与那孩子对视，后者却在目光相触的一瞬间羞红了脸侧过身去。Kanawut的魅力还真是不减当年哦，他有点儿得意，臭屁地勾起嘴角，却被进站时的减速弄得差点失去平衡险些摔倒，最终心有余悸地下了车。

Gulf踩着点拎着楼下咖啡店买的火腿三明治晃进办公室，正好碰上度假归来的法籍同事。蓝眼珠的男人揽着他的肩热情地向他打招呼，在他的脸颊上留了个干燥的吻。他红着张脸合起双手，点头回礼——尽管早已不是第一次，他还是难以消受法国人这样亲昵的打招呼方式。

“桌上有惊喜哦，男孩。”法国男人神秘地朝他眨眨眼，说完便回到了自己的位置。

Gulf不明所以，直到拉开椅子才发现桌上坐着只小巧的羊毛毡兔子，屁股底下还压着张写着歪歪扭扭泰文的便笺。

「新年&复活节快乐！愿你好事翻倍！」

Gulf揭下便笺条，一抬眼便看见隔壁桌的爱尔兰籍女孩正冲着他抿着嘴笑，“泰语是我Google来的，应该没有写错吧？”

“哦当然……”Gulf很快反应过来这只兔子正出自眼前人之手，他笑着向女孩道谢，把那只所谓的邦尼兔放在桌角的笔筒旁边，尽量不去关注它一高一低却乌溜溜的眼。

“或许今天下午我能请你喝杯咖啡？”Gulf说。

“下午要去乙方那开会，不过我想我们可以改约晚餐。”女孩把鬓角的碎发别到耳后，托着下巴眼睛晶亮地看他，“我一整晚都有空。”

还真是令人害怕的大胆奔放，Gulf腹诽，在女孩看不见的角落把便笺折成一个指甲盖大的小方块，嘴上却说着“OK啦，去哪儿吃等会儿再说”这种鬼话。

他们各自收回目光，开始工作。法国人吹了声口哨起身去茶水间泡咖啡，路过Gulf时重重地和他击了个一厢情愿的掌。

*

Gulf最终还是把那张被叠成小方块的便笺条收进了桌上的塑料抽屉里。他在午休时几不可闻地叹了口气，肩膀耷拉着陷进电脑椅，对这段即将开始、却参不透未来的关系感到迷茫又无奈。

亲手制作的礼物究竟意味着什么？在这个问题上，Gulf自认为比其他人都有发言权。

他远在曼谷的卧室墙壁上至今仍贴着那些年里的粉丝来信。尽管那些信笺已有些褪色或是泛黄，甚至连用作固定的胶带的背面也因为东南亚的湿气而生出了褐色的渍。但Gulf还是在离家前的那几天里花了不小的功夫替换了新的胶带，也顺便擦了擦床头略有些浮尘的相框。

如果说礼物是心意，那么亲手制作的礼物就更接近于交付。那些依附于礼物表面的指纹像是一个个微小的旋涡，即便时间将它们碾得面目全非直至消失不见，礼物中所包含的感情也就像旋涡的中心，深埋在地下，并不会因此而被磨灭。

因为爱过，就是爱过。感情付诸了，就再也不属于自己。

Gulf一向珍视这些赤诚的交付——哪怕多情的交付者随着时间的推移，又爱上了别人或者干脆生出些莫须有的恨。他人的情感变化Gulf通常不得而知，即便是知道了，他也会一笑了之。时间是一把残忍的钝刀，它从不给人答案，亦吝啬给人以痛快，只偶尔怜悯地给予愚笨的人类一些晦涩的暗示。“你可以爱上别人，但要记得回来。”他在那些年里说过这样一句温柔也骄傲的话，但当时的他却把最后的半句吞进了肚子里：不回来当然也可以。Gulf从没想过去苛责任何人，因为移情别恋或者因爱生恨本就是人之天性。就好比，一段感情的无疾而终，错的通常也不是交付者与接受者中的任何一方，而只是错过本身而已。

但Gulf还是不可避免地想起了那只自打被交付起就断了尾巴的泥制小象，也想起了收着小象的人：那只长得像小猪一样的小象现在还在Mew的玻璃柜里吗？Mew会在不经意的某个瞬间看到它吗？它会不会因为过得太久而酥到一触就碎？碎了的话，单用胶水粘的住吗？

而Mew，会去粘吗？

“什么啊……”这一连串的反问来得湍急，突如其来的母语就这样自然地从Gulf的嘴里冒了出来。他心脏一沉，反射性地抬起头环顾四周，然后发现他的同事们正各自戴着耳机埋头于自己的事情，没人注意到他的反常。

对呀，尽管共处一室，为了一个东家而卖命，但同事之间的悲喜从来就都不相通，自己又在瞎担心什么呢？Gulf摇了摇头，他深吸了一口气，没由来地停驻了几秒，直到胃部都因为他无聊的行径而警告地发热，方才缓缓地吐气，手上亦心不在焉地划拉起手机，查看今晚“约会”的备选餐厅。

*

营业期那会儿，Gulf和Mew“约会”过许多回。做甜点、弹钢琴、互相喂食冰淇淋……他们干过的事汇编起来，几乎可以出本名为《情侣约会指南》的畅销工具书。但Gulf很清楚那压根不是那么回事，他对这些事情一向看得透彻，也更愿意把那些“约会”称作“表演”。或者，委婉点说，其中有不小的表演成分。

拜托，面对十来个黑洞洞的摄像头和背后虎视眈眈的摄影师，谁还能有心思去真情实感地你侬我侬呢？况且他俩本来也不过就是对情同兄弟的好同事而已——尽管Gulf心里有个声音在说，现在保持这种说法根本就是在自欺欺人。

他们也有过一次完全私人的旅行——没有粉丝，没有写进行程表，亦不用发合照打卡社交软件。那是在第二季开机前，Mew照例要去香港拜佛，Gulf恰好也没有工作，便纯当放风地跟了去。

酷暑天烧香拜佛并不是什么体验感极好的事情。在昭明的天光下，Gulf跟在Mew身后背着香筒拾级而上，听着耳畔的阵阵蝉鸣，热到意识模糊。

他们蹲在殿前的破旧铁皮筒前燃香。Gulf左手持香，颤颤巍巍怎么也点不着，而男人只是半蹲在一旁替他擦了擦脑门上的汗，便安静地看着他的侧脸。

“你说，我用右手点香，佛会发现吗？ ”Gulf把三炷香并拢，再一次探向桶底的莲花烛。

“佛无所不知。”男人答得简练。

“这对右撇子来说真的很反人类，慈悲如佛怎么舍得这样折磨人。”

“正因为如此，你的右手才充满污浊，所以得用左手燃香。”Mew被他的幼稚话逗笑，便扶着他的胳膊肘搭了把手，总算在香头燃起了火星。

Gulf被四面八方袭来的香火熏得几乎要流泪。灼热的阳光下，连空气都似乎有了沉甸甸的实体。他觉得头昏脑涨，却还是恭敬地鞠躬行礼，又和男人一同把香置进了香炉。

直到进了殿里，Gulf才得了片刻的清凉。他与Mew并肩跪在蒲团上双手合十，望了眼头顶烟云缭绕的塔香，闭目请愿。屈膝向上摊开手掌时，他蓦然好奇起身边人此刻所想，起了身还不自觉地用余光瞟着Mew。

“你许了什么愿？”往功德箱里塞纸币时，Mew问。

“……和你一样，希望第二季的拍摄一切顺利。” Gulf顿了一下回答，他看见Mew眼底玩味的笑——这家伙一定发现自己刚刚在不停地瞄他了。

“仅此而已？”

“嘿——”Gulf擂了下男人硬邦邦的手臂，有些羞恼，“仅此而已，没别的了。”他决定不告诉男人他还许了以后和眼前人少些矛盾的愿——这愿望的确有点儿奇怪，谁会不远万里拜佛求得和同事关系融洽呢，Gulf想，可是在闭上眼睛的那一刻他的脑子里又只有这些。

“听说这儿祈求姻缘很灵哦。”Mew扬了扬下巴，示意殿里正有一对男女正在求签。

Gulf轻轻地“嗷”了一声，顺着他的目光望去，“那哥刚刚是还求了尽快遇见真命天女吗？”

男人神秘一笑，凑近他，贴近他的耳朵低语，“不告诉你。”呼出的热气钻进耳道，Gulf觉得那股刚刚消散没几分钟的暑热又袭了上来。

“哥捉弄人真是一把好手。”Gulf红着脸咕哝道。

他们一前一后走出殿，叩拜一圈方才踱步下山，一路上又聊起旅行。

“如果时间允许，我想再去趟成都。”Mew单手揣在兜里，步幅浮夸地下着楼梯。

“那是什么地方？”

“嘿，就是原本我们计划在中国开见面会的城市，健忘的小傻瓜。”

“……别对我要求太高了，要是没有导航，我连在曼谷开车都会迷路。”Gulf回忆了一下，想起的确有这么回事，“我记得当初也是你提出要在那里开见面会。”

“是啊，毕竟那儿是大熊猫的故乡嘛。”Mew大笑着回过头，朝他晃了晃肩上印着的熊猫头小书包。

长不大的19岁幼稚鬼，Gulf好气又好笑地在心里评价。他看着树梢间泻下的阳光在男人肩头一闪一闪地跳跃，于是加快了脚步跟上去，与他踏着同样的步伐并肩而行。

即便时至今日，Gulf仍然记得当年下山路上蹭过他脚踝的深灰色狸花猫，山脚下咖啡餐室里吃过的猪扒饭和那把被拿来应付突如其来的雷暴雨的黑色遮阳伞。那之后他们还是来了一次双方都急得脸红脖子粗的争吵，尽管原因Gulf已经全然忘记——或许是因为他忘记脱拖鞋就瘫倒在了不属于自己的酒店床上，又或许只是因为他在出门前忘记抹防晒霜——但是那根本一点儿也不重要，因为没过多久他们就又开始和对方闲扯无关痛痒的话题，一拍即合地玩起ROV，在惨死灰屏的鬼叫和逞能的吆喝声中笨拙地重归于好。

Gulf忽然发现，关乎Mew的每一段记忆似乎都避重就轻地留下了最美好的部分。“在我们心中，痛苦不会像幸福一样长久驻留。”他仍然记得某次男人在片场捧着本厚厚的浅蓝色小说书，播音员似的给他念书扉页上的文字，又抬眼目光幽幽地望着他。他那时只当是被灌了口鸡汤，皱着鼻子嘟哝着“哥说的这些我听不懂啦”便又埋头刷起手机。而如今他才恍然发觉，那竟是句成了真的预言。

*

隔天上午茶歇时，法国佬捧着马克杯凑到Gulf面前，八卦地打探他和爱尔兰女孩的晚餐。

“她点了大份的海鲜焗饭，而我对那些长着硬壳的虾蟹过敏。”Gulf往嘴里塞了块手指饼干，被浓郁的奶油味腻得皱眉，“我吃完了面前的一整份熏牛肉taco，撑到翻肚皮。后来我们就聊了这赛季的夺冠热门，扑朔迷离的转会费，哦……还有邦尼兔的传说。”

“所以，东方男孩，”法国人翘着腿哈哈大笑，“你送她回公寓了吗？”

Gulf摇头，“我们在地铁站分道扬镳，她说她晚上还有最新一集的Black Mirror要看。”

“Luna Lovegood爱看Black Mirror，好像也说得过去。”法国人耸耸肩，Gulf这才明白过来，为何自己总觉得女孩看着面熟，原来是因为她和Harry Potter里的疯丫头有着相同的发色。

Mew是真的很爱Harry Potter啊。那家伙如果来了英国，想必会穿着他那件绣有Gryffindor标志的巫师袍乐颠颠地登上Alnwick Castle，傻瓜一样地缠着自己替他拍上足够发半个月社交网站的照片。再去国王十字车站推着个载满杂物的手推车猛撞站台，被弹倒在地还回过头对着自己说“我还想再来一次”吧，Gulf想，那场面一定滑稽得要命。

女孩走进茶水间，笑盈盈地向他们打招呼，取了几块甜点便转身离开。

“就这么算了？”法国人丢给他一个看热闹的眼神。

“谁知道呢？”Gulf反问，不置可否。

“真不明白你们东方人的模棱两可。”

“我得回去改稿了，BOSS要求下午一点前发推送，”Gulf站起身，端起自己的马克杯，“回见了，前辈。”

他头也不回地大步离开，懒得去纠正同事话中的错误——其实泰国人大多直来直去。

*

要论模棱两可的功力，恐怕Mew Suppasit敢称全泰第二，便没人再敢称第一，Gulf边检查稿件的格式边有些好笑地想。

他有时怀疑那男人是不是还偷偷地去修了个文学博士，总是变了法地说些欲盖弥彰的情话。但他有时也会替他感到庆幸，幸好他们是泰国人，还有反拼这种文字游戏可玩。甚至看Mew用得多了，自己也开始报复式的偷师学艺起来，还在第一次成功实践后收获了来自对方的视频通话。

Gulf从没问过男人到底怎么看待他们的关系。上床前是没有问的必要，上床后是没机会提——况且一个成年男性直截了当地去问另一个成年男性这种蠢问题也的确古怪得要命。

当初，八分兄弟情这种说辞也还是Mew在彩排时灵光一闪想出来的。Gulf在讨论这些没什么实质性意义的说辞时，通常只会答复些敷衍的“嗯嗯哦哦”，被察觉到心不在焉，又才会象征性地提出些明显会被否认的提议，以表示自己的确有在用心。他任由Mew去屡次三番地暗示阿拉伯数字8与那个弯弯绕的数学符号之间的联系，在自己被问到同样的问题时也依葫芦画瓢地回答，对这些任君遐想的事放纵其发展。他想Mew也并不会把这些话当真，那男人八成只是单纯的擅长这个，也喜欢这些暧昧的模棱两可。

但Gulf压根没想过去纠正或是指责男人的这些行径，因为没人不喜欢他这样，人人都爱情话王子Mew Suppasit。

而喜欢上一个被所有人都喜欢的人，他又有什么错呢？——是呀，心中的答案早已昭然若揭，Gulf深谙此事。他们的关系不会因任何人的质疑而改变，正如他对Mew的一切感情也不会因为避而不提而消散半分。

这隐秘的情感究竟始于何时何地？是盛夏里天公不作美的苏梅岛，还是春日里阳光正好的芭提雅？不，比那都更早，Gulf想。那或许始于A082的门后，或许始于排练教室的地板上，又或许就始于那本薄薄的书页背后，他和他第一次有了那个被遮住、却结结实实的亲吻——他不确定它何时而生，却知道它此时此刻仍在用力地生长。

但那又怎么样呢？如今他们的之间到底是怎么回事，除了当事人本身就再没几个人会在乎了呀。Gulf点了几下保存键，撑着脸把目光安放在邦尼兔圆鼓鼓的侧脸上，决定拖会儿再把稿子发出去。

他们都不再需要频繁地抛头露面，不再需要去个机场还要戴上墨镜和口罩，也不再会因为素着张脸戴着牙套出门就被不入流的八卦杂志拍下照片指指点点。这时代从不怜悯过时者——Gulf觉得这也没啥可抱怨的，他向往聚光灯下，却也享受普通人的庸庸碌碌。

即便褪去了演员的身份，他在电视台里的工作也算得上是顺风顺水。他初来乍到时乖巧好学，熟门熟路时也没偷懒太多。同事们都爱他（甚至还有女同事想泡他），上司虽然总差他做这做那，但也对他偶尔的迟到早退睁只眼闭只眼。

他独自出差，独自写稿，独自应付输了球便不可理喻的球星和为了递上话筒不择手段的同行，勉强算得上是把什么都做得像模像样。甚至还学会了英国人那套遇事便说“谢谢”“抱歉”“打扰了”、谈合作时总用一长串彩虹屁轰炸对方的聊天路数。

他亦不再那是个生活上需要人照顾的Nong Gulf。他会做既称不上美味也毒不倒人的炖牛肉（反正再不济总有咖喱和椰浆救场），会在面对打开抽屉便直接起飞的巨大蟑螂时举起拖鞋，甚至还会在出席重要场合前给自己熨好衬衫、挑一条相称的领带——难以置信，他居然还戒烟成功了近半年，这绝对能让远在曼谷的老友们惊得下巴落地。

是啊，是啊。所有的一切都在告诉他，即便只有一个人，即便他和他天各一方，他依然可以活得很好。

他不再需要他了，可是，他仍然想要他。

Gulf被自己的想法吓到，而后又被排山倒海的遗憾假设所淹没。假如、只是假如，他没走了狗屎运进了九台还被委派出国，假如他又和别的什么男人甚至女人搭着演了一出又一出的狗血电视剧，扮演了Type2号、Type3号、TypeN号，那他们现在又会如何？

他会和另一个压根不存在的人成双成对地频繁露面，在彩排时兴致缺缺地讨论可能被问到的问题，在采访时保持微笑到苹果肌都找不到本来的位置，结束工作后又独自疲惫地回到公寓里，用黏腻的卸妆油卸去脸上面具一样的妆。而Mew呢？Mew还是会接手父亲的公司，工作应酬，和投怀送抱的女人调情上床，在某个恰当的时间点结婚生子，几十年后再把他写进回忆录的一个小篇章里。

他一眼又看到同样绝望的结局：他们在熟悉的欲言又止中作别，扭过头分别让一个看不清面孔的陌生人介入自己的人生。而时间的长河永不停歇，他们的每一次相逢终会成为茫茫人海中的匆匆一瞥，他们的每一次离别都会相距很多年。

不要，他不要那样，那不是他想要的，Gulf头痛欲裂却无比确信，他无法想象那样的结局，他没法释怀，也不想释怀。

手机在桌上震动了一下，提示他午休即将到来。于是他按下了发送按钮，把自己从这段因为上班摸鱼而诞生的冗长思绪中拔了出来。


	4. Chapter 4

Gulf怎么也没想到，自己竟然还要为那份囫囵吞下的熏牛肉taco付出倒霉催的代价——口腔溃疡不请自来，在过去的27年里默默无闻的智齿也突然开始野蛮生长。

他痛到不知所措，大晚上举着手机对着浴室的镜子大张着嘴试图搞清楚口腔里究竟发生了什么翻天覆地的巨变，却只看见红肿的牙床和眼角不知何时冒出来的一颗浅褐色雀斑。好吧，倒也不算是一无所获，至少还意外发现了衰老的印记，他烦躁却还不忘自嘲。

Gulf尝试联络同事介绍的牙医，却被告知预约已经排到了下个月中旬。在忍受了一整天几乎无法咀嚼固体食物的日子后，他总算痛下决心，请了假去急诊看牙。

急诊的牙医是位戴着金属框眼镜的中年女性。Gulf挺尸在牙椅上，半阖着眼呆愣地望着头顶明晃晃的无影灯，任由牙医撑起他的上颚，在他的嘴里捣鼓。

“右下颌阻生智齿，建议消炎后拔除。”牙医把手里的探针放回金属盘，指了指一边显示器里的X光片。

Gulf眨了眨眼，对从牙医说出的专业术语似懂非懂。他支起上半身，瞄了眼X光片里的骷髅便飞快地躺下，心悸地吞了口口水。

“龋齿一颗。好在尚未形成龋洞，但也建议尽快填补。”

Gulf含糊地“嗯”了一声，把自己想象成一块砧板上待切的肉，“都听您的，女士。”

“那么今天先补龋齿。回去乖乖吃药，消肿了就来拔牙。”女牙医干巴巴地宣布，而后熟练从小玻璃瓶里抽取麻药，开始补牙。

Gulf经历了任人宰割的二十分钟。牙医看着他的嘴里的溃疡皱起了眉，转身换了个小些的镊子，“不爱吃蔬菜就多吞点维生素片吧，男孩。”

他想要解释，却被开口器撑大了嘴巴，只能从喉间发出动物似的呜咽，听上去可怜又滑稽。他一向是个不挑食的好孩子，除开吃了就得进医院的海鲜，几乎没什么忌嘴，不过是天生体质容易上火。Mew才是那个看见绿叶蔬菜就目光闪烁的坏孩子，喂他勺凯撒色拉也得在嘴里裹上三两分钟才吞下去，完了还要转过脸来装作若无其事地看着自己，邀功请赏一样。

过去他们总聊些皮疼肉痒的无聊事。他在对台词的间隙没头没脑地说自己的嘴角起了三个水泡，Mew便答自己今天嫌天气太热于是乎没穿内裤；他哂笑着说你这样好像是在耍流氓，Mew就扑过去搂着他的腰上下其手，逼问他是否又穿了那条波点图案的boxer；他被挠得不为所动，捂着裤腰挑衅地说有本事你就来看，嘴角却还是咧开到几乎要扯破水泡，Mew便也跟着笑起来，眼眯成两条弯弯的缝，倒在地上与他扭作一团，直到被路过的导演拿着卷成蛋卷状的剧本爆敲脑壳方才罢休。

他那时怎么没发现他想要他？他可真是个傻瓜，还以为一切不过是入戏太深，Gulf有点恨铁不成钢地想。

“起来漱口，男孩。”牙医取走开口器，摘下手套拍了下Gulf的肩，“别想你的意中人了，牙补好了。”

Gulf起身，就着斟满水的纸杯咕嘟咕嘟地吐出一小池混合着血污的脏水，而后伸手接过牙医递来的透明药袋。

“靴靴你，女士。”他的舌头因为麻药而失去了往日的利索，话一出口便像是婴儿学语一样的含糊。

“我更喜欢别人叫我‘医生’而并非‘女士’。”牙医摘下口罩，抱着胳膊对他绽出一个调戏的微笑，“不过我想，如果你再补上一句‘I wuv u’，我也可以不做计较。”

他刚刚建设起的微笑凝固在嘴角，而他很清楚，那根本不是因为麻药。

*

从急诊出来时，大不列颠的黄昏还未完全降临。

西沉的太阳带着点暖烘烘的橘红，把这座灰色的城市笼在了个温柔的色调中。狭窄的街道上行人不少，或拄着长柄伞，或拎着公文包，但大多行色匆匆，俨然是急于归家的模样。

Gulf站在马路牙子上边等着公交边划着手机。「17：49」。他的脑子在瞟见屏幕左上角的数字时便不由自主地将其转换成了近万公里外的曼谷时间——还未过凌晨，他那忙碌的心上人十有八九还没挨着枕头。他瞟了眼站台上的车辆到达时间，心不在焉地拨拉了几下应用列表，认命地把手指从不知何时下载的做饭APP上挪开，点开了Line以及那个熟悉的头像。哦，别磨磨唧唧了，去和他搭话吧，怂包，他对自己说，然后开始打字。

「哥，我今天一个人去看了牙医。

我还是第一次一个人去看牙5555，结果也没有很可怕。

但是急诊费花了2000镑T T 」

按下发送键后，Gulf脸颊一热，对这蹩脚的话头感到好笑又无奈。矛盾又一次地将他的心脏温柔地拉扯。寥寥几句话中的撒娇意味显而易见，而他既羞于承认又渴望被悉知。他想自己现在一定丢人地脸红了，可那又如何呢？即便是遇到了迎面而来的同事，揶揄着戳穿了他的羞涩，他也可以将此情态归咎于日落时分的光辉——在这暧昧的暮光里，一切不得体的羞怯都可以被原谅。

通常情况下，Mew在这个时间段都会很快回复。即便是大半年前，那家伙某日不打招呼就去做了近视眼手术，也还是在被自己的Line轰炸后回了张滑稽的独眼自拍照，外加一小截因为看不清楚键盘而写了两个别字的关于散瞳药水的抱怨。那时Gulf碍于正在地铁上不方便视频，便压低了声发了段嘲笑对方的造型像是索隆的语音，不料那男人竟然借题发挥了起来，埋怨自己甚至因为眼睛不能即时追完One Piece的更新。思及此处，Gulf竟又不由自主地想笑。

他简单地答复了发来关心问候的爱尔兰女孩，又检查了邮箱，但直到他把网络关闭又点开了三五个来回，却依然没有收到理应出现的回复。

Kanawut，你小鹿乱撞的样子可真像个怀春少女，Gulf给自己号了一脉，深深地叹了口气。

他无聊地踱着步，在台阶上上上下下了好几个来回，直到被身旁满头银发的妇人投以困惑的皱眉，方才停止这种幼稚的行为。我在等待着什么呢，他想，而后注视着那辆将会载着他回到公寓的公交车缓缓驶入站台，认命地踏了上去。

*

Gulf在半夜痛醒。

梦里他大张着嘴被女牙医用砸核桃的巨大铁锤猛凿牙床——显而易见，发炎的智齿并没有因为晚饭后的那颗阿莫西林而好过多少。

他摸索着摁亮手机，屏幕上显示时间刚过两点。

他尝试咬紧牙关再松开，企图以毒攻毒地止痛，结果自然是徒劳。昏昏沉沉地在床上烙了十几分钟的烧饼后，他终于挣扎着钻出被窝，趿拉着拖鞋翻箱倒柜许久，找到了行李箱夹层里的布洛芬。

他抠出一颗胶囊，就着喝剩下的小半瓶矿泉水吞下了肚，方才想起来似乎得先看看保质期——毕竟那盒药还是临出国前Grace硬塞进他箱子里的。哦，管他呢，他可是个腿毛浓密到能御寒的男人，才不会因为一颗（极有可能）过了期的止痛药就一命呜呼，他自暴自弃地想，随手把药盒搁在茶几上。

Gulf鲜少生病，在今天之前也不曾吃过这种药，对它的了解仅限于前女友生理期时的必备——他是个算不上体贴的年下男友，知道这个还是因为分手前那场歇斯底里的争吵。

布洛芬很快开始发挥药效，除了隐隐的酸胀，Gulf再也难觅刚刚还嚣张跋扈的痛感。

同时消失不见的还有困意。Gulf倒在沙发里目光炯炯地翻看手机，开始白眼狼地埋怨姐姐为什么不一并把褪黑素也塞进他的行李箱，而后又飞快地自问自答起来：一年前的他压根不需要那种玩意儿，给张小毯子他就能随时随地睡得像只小猪。

Line有好些条未读消息。Fucking Friends的群组罕见地晨聊了十来条关于Mild求婚的准备工作，Grace也发来消息表示自己大后天会大发慈悲地去机场接他，但Mew却依然没有回复。

这前所未有。

也许他通宵加班忙到焦头烂额，又也许他只是在忙着春宵一度，被怀里的女人榨得一干二净，Gulf没心没肺地想。他倒出最后一颗薄荷糖球，随手把铁盒丢进墙角的垃圾桶。金属重重地砸在桶底，在他的身后发出声突兀的闷响。

Gulf晃到阳台，把胳膊搭在铁栏杆上，蜷着舌头卷起糖果，任薄荷的滋味溢满口腔。他眯着眼看着被树影遮住的一隅夜空，想起这浩瀚宇宙中，甚至还有近百颗以他和Mew命名的星星。他对天文一窍不通，但依然无法阻止自己被天上的世界所吸引，于是很快便发现自己单凭一双肉眼根本找不到那些被冠上他们姓名的星，也找不到儿时妈妈指给他看的猎户座。唯独识得的只有那轮弯弯的下弦月，此刻正斜斜地挂在月桂树稍上，散发着清冷的光。

他和他之间相隔近万公里，横跨六个时区，却都能在夜幕降临时抬头望见同样或圆或缺的月，Gulf忽然意识到，这距离在银河的维度上竟是那样的不值一提。

嘿，那么你能告诉我，远在曼谷的那个家伙在干什么吗？他仰起脸，向着月亮无声地发问，而月亮只是漠然地回望着他。

好吧，你知道，但是你不想告诉我，他哑然，冲着月亮眨了眨眼权当是原谅。

他的脑子被不知名的情绪涨满了，又有些隐隐作痛。他本能地晃了晃脑袋，但是情况并没有好上半分，除了颈椎的哀鸣声，他并没有获得任何雁过留痕的东西。他觉得鼻酸，亦觉得可笑，自己竟然因这不得回应的信息而感到心脏都悬在半空。

Mew的眉，Mew的眼，Mew的笑，Mew的情话，Mew的包容，Mew的温柔，Mew的坏脾气和Mew未对他说完的话——Gulf发现自己没法去停止想象关于Mew的一切。那么Mew呢？他也曾在和自己做爱时恍若看见星星落在地上，也在辗转难眠、仰望着头顶那轮缺憾的月时因想起自己而胸口钝痛吗？

一阵夜风吹过，带来阵湿漉漉的月桂香气。Gulf吸了吸鼻子，他想起Elio在正餐苦差时掉过的书袋，“爱，让每一个被爱的人无可豁免地也要去爱。”他过去不喜欢Elio，即便是陪着Mew把Timothée Chalamet在剧末的无声哭泣翻过来倒过去地看了无数遍，他依然难以理解他——这个17岁的少年是如何在看见一个与自己素不相识的男人的第一眼，就确定了他爱他的？那太勇敢，也太清醒了。

糖球在嘴里裂开，内里颗粒状的冰片顺着舌根滑进喉咙，从食道一路凉到胃里。Gulf忽然大胆起来，或许他们都在因为这样或那样的原因对昭然若揭的谜底避而不谈。即便在他们肌肤相亲时，也只是不断地互相试探，顽童一样过着招，就好像谁先跨出那一步，谁便是永远的输家。

月已西沉，几乎要藏进月桂树的树冠里。他想起过往27年里的每一段褪了色的感情。开始时的美好画面都历历在目，而分别时却剩下“布洛芬是他妈的止痛药而你他妈什么也不知道”这样刺耳的只言片语。青春期之后，他不曾像自己所想象的那样用肩膀臭屁地撞着女孩的肩，眼神狐假虎威地问“要不要交往试试？”相反的，他总是等待，等待着被爱，等待着来自另一个人的告白，而后被动接受一段感情，最终又把它折磨得气数殆尽——他太久没有这样主动地去爱一个人，也太久未有过这样想要立刻向一个人奔去的愿望。

告诉他吧，告诉他吧。然后给你们之间一切悬而未决的事情通通来个破釜沉舟，结束这只属于你一个人的鬼打墙吧，Gulf望着树影里渗出的月光，说给自己听。

他无法想象和任何一个除了Mew以外的人共度的人生，无法想象他们因为逃避这样懦弱的理由而无疾而终。他不愿再等待，不想再错过。他想要成为他的最后一个，将喷薄而出的情绪同样剧烈地传递给地球另一端的那个人。

于是他摸出手机，摁亮屏幕。

下午发出去的消息还像丛杂乱的豆芽一般大刺刺地待在消息列表里——顾左右而言他，滑稽得惹人发笑。但Gulf压根没管它们，只是颤抖着手一下又一下地戳着键盘。

「哥，今夜月色真美。

我好想你。」

*

“一杯干Martini，摇匀，不要搅拌。”女孩走过来，倚在吧台上对酒保说。她拢了拢头发，偏过头对Gulf微笑，“陪我喝一杯？”

“乐意至极。”Gulf颔首，把面前的空杯往里推了推。

“再来杯一样的，谢谢。”女孩笑着对酒保抛了个可爱的媚眼。

劳动节假期前，台里的单身同事们闹闹哄哄地说要去散发一波压抑已久的荷尔蒙。恼人的牙痛连同那晚阳台上冗长的自我折磨似乎都在黎明之后离他而去了。他甚至怀疑那一切不过是个过分真切的梦，而清早收到信用卡账单和对话框里发出去的自言自语却告诉他，一切都是已经既定的事实。

也许他手机坏了，也许他那该死的Line被盗号了，Gulf看着舞池里扭动着的一具具肉体麻木地想。

“听说你明天就要回国休假半个月。”女孩露出好奇又单纯的神情。

Gulf点头，他注意到她今天戴了对胡萝卜造型的耳环，此刻正在裸露的肩头微微地摇晃——这让她看上去更像Luna了，Gulf想，可Mew和自己都更偏爱骄傲聪明的Hermione Granger。

Gulf说起自己的行程，从泡汤的宋干节假期说到重色轻友的Mild，又在即将提起Mew时止住了话头。女孩看出他的欲言又止，善意地接过话茬，聊起流行乐。Gulf来了兴致，握着酒杯说了段几年前学过的泰语rap，而后两人就都笑得像是刚看了条猩猩教人类喂水的搞笑短视频。

“我不介意等你回来再继续。”女孩嚼着嘴里的柠檬片，撑着下巴目光期许地看着他。

Gulf读懂了这个目光，却仍然坐在原地。

女孩吻上来时，Gulf尝到了她唇膏的玫瑰香精味，掺杂些许着Gordon’s的草药香和柠檬的清凉，错杂而微妙。他想起自己在和Mew的无数个荧幕吻中尝到的过分单纯的薄荷味，以及那个夜晚酸涩的红酒香。这不同，这压根不是一回事，他想。女孩的唇柔软甜腻，带着点试探意味的羞涩，而那男人……那男人向来直奔主题，肆无忌惮地啃噬他的人中，轻咬他的唇珠，吮吸过后又飞快地分开，再贴上来时便恶作剧地把嘴里的薄荷糖球推给自己，卷着他的舌共舞，仿佛下一秒就要把他操进床板里。他曾在接吻的间隙偷偷地睁开眼，没想到与那狡猾的掠夺者目光相接，亦在后者深邃的眼底看到某种浓重的漆黑液体正旋转出一个不可思议的图形——那竟是他自己。

“哇哦……”他们分开时，女孩身子后倾，甚至连带椅子都向后挪了几公分，“太糟糕了，老天啊，我感觉自己像是亲吻了自己的亲弟弟。”

Gulf抿了口酒，没来得及细品Bond最爱的滋味就还是忍不住地趴在桌上哈哈大笑。他们像Daniel和Holly一样为这个错误的吻而评头论足，又为过早地认识到对方永远不会成为自己的伴侣而感到庆幸。

“所以，现在可以和我聊聊你刚刚接吻时想着的人了吗？”女孩俏皮地眨眨眼，食指一下下地轻敲着台桌。

Gulf笑着点头，同她说起与Mew的相识和离别。令他惊讶的是，当他试图形容男人的容貌时，他想不到任何贴切的比喻。只要想起那男人，他便觉得任何原本美好的喻体都显得蹩脚而矫揉造作——Mew就是Mew，没有任何事物可以同他相比拟。

“眼睛很大，下颚冷峻，不苟言笑时看上去稍稍有点儿凶，实际上害羞时又喜欢大笑着倒在身边人的肩膀上借以掩饰脸红。”他说着说着一顿，不知为何也开始傻乎乎地笑，“他喜欢充溢着无故伤感的文艺片，而我只喜欢动作片和喜剧片，鬼知道陪他看了部Flipped我睡着了多少次……”他喝干了面前的酒，想起那时男人无奈的眼神，“他喜欢唱歌，唱起歌来时，眼里也像是在讲述着一个浪漫的爱情故事。哦……他也喜欢吉他，还曾为了角色学了个半吊子的架子鼓，但敲起来时只知道抖腿踩节拍和用眼神勾引人，和唱歌时完全不一样。”

他说得逻辑混乱，毫无章法。他想起有那么一次，他抱着六弦琴，Mew抱着他，牵引着他的手指弹奏那首《搁浅的鲸鱼》，还把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，在他耳边低低地哼唱。他在那温暖的怀抱里溺毙，剧烈的心跳声几乎要盖过琴声——他已经太久、太久没有被Mew拥抱了。

“你很爱他。”爱尔兰人说。

“是啊，我很爱他。”Gulf望着酒杯底部弯弯绕的柠檬皮，低低地说，他发现自己几乎就要落下泪来。

“他听上去是个好人。而我爱着的那家伙是个只会在圣母安息日拉小提琴的混蛋。”女孩刻意用了粗鄙的词语，这成功把Gulf逗笑，“回去吧，回到他身边，把今晚你说过的再和他说上一遍。”

他苦笑着想起那些未被应答的信息，无力地点点头。

“嘿，自信点。”女孩扬起一个鼓励的笑容，柔软的手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“没人不爱你，姐姐也不例外。”

“谢谢你。”Gulf说。

“你不必道谢。”女孩起身，向酒保要了杯气泡水递给他，“因为你值得一切的善意。”


	5. Chapter 5

曼谷的五月炎热潮湿。雨季未至，暑热亦没有随着太阳西沉而彻底消散。

Gulf盘着脚下的足球，脊背心都热得湿透。一旁的Mild并不比他好上多少，却还是边奔跑边冲他吼：“嘿，软脚虾，磨磨唧唧什么？难道你和C罗一样明知今天有球踢昨晚还泡妞吗？”

“哦，去你的吧。”Gulf被气笑，抬脚射门，钉鞋掀起一小撮草皮。

回国的第二天，Gulf睡到不省人事。他经历了宿醉后的飞行，猛烈的气流颠簸，转机时的航空管制和死活连不上的Wi-Fi，多花了近一半的时间身心疲惫地回到了曼谷。直到午后接到Mild的一通电话才从混乱的梦中悠悠转醒——老友找他约球，说是九等一。

他在浴室的镜子里看见一个糟糕透顶的自己——胡子拉碴，眼泡水肿，表情呆滞——像是块连月亮都厌恶的墓地，他的脑里唰地蹦出这句话。他比平时都更缓慢地打理了自己，像是在睡眠中被邪恶的老鼠偷走了灵魂。当花洒将水珠重重地砸在脊背上时，他才逐渐清醒，开始审视起水蒸气中迷糊的一切：木质的浴桶，墙角的澡凳，漏光的百叶窗……难以置信，尽管他已经离家一年多，却仍然记得这个屋子里的每一个小细节，连浴帘上缺了倒数第二个金属扣都没忘记——他真切地体会到这儿是他的家，不是公寓，不是伦敦，而是和那男人近在咫尺的地方。

守门员向左一扑，轻而易举地拦截了Gulf的射门，把球抱在了怀里在草坪上滑了一小截便站起身故作遗憾地耸耸肩。Gulf叉着腰喘气，向着队友做了个抱歉的表情，又循着开球的轨迹重新投入比赛。

十分钟后，男孩们终于吵吵嚷嚷地提议中场休息一会儿，Mild便走过来勾住他的肩，“哦，你刚刚脚踢得可真臭，姑娘一样软绵绵的。”

“难道嫂子平时还会拿脚踹哥吗？”Gulf回嘴，用手肘顶了下Mild的肚子，见后者不为所动便只好拖着这哥去取饮料。

夜晚的绿茵球场没有观众，场边的长凳上放着一箱矿泉水和几个手提袋。Mild从袋子里摸出瓶红牛扔给他。

“哦？想不到哥还喝红牛作弊？”Gulf接过饮料，拧开盖便往嘴里灌。

“得了吧，爱喝不喝。”Mild笑骂他，假惺惺地抬起脚作势要踹他屁股。

他们闲聊起今天来踢球的同伴，新出的off-white联名款球鞋，还有前些天英超比赛中的亮眼表现。Mild对遥远的绿茵场上发生的一切都表现出狂热的好奇，他们激烈地讨论起这赛季的最有价值球员会花落谁家，又说了说金球奖的赔率榜。

“刚刚对着你耸肩那哥们儿怎么也想不到，你可是采访过Hazard的人呢。”Mild哼了一声，咂了咂嘴，“扑了个球就装起来了，得找个机会让他知道什么才是真正的‘追星成功’。”

Gulf被逗得捂着肚子大笑，无情地揶揄起不知何时变得斤斤计较起来的老友，而后忽然觉得后脑勺发痒。

他回头看去，发现有个瘦高的男人正站在场边定定地看着自己。那男人披着件长袖外套，整个人都背着光，影子亦被灯光拉得极长。

Gulf看不清男人的容貌，但他此刻却无比地确定，那就是Mew。

“哦咦，Mew哥来了。”Mild越过他的肩朝着男人挥手，男人也边挥手边往前走了几步。灯光这才斜斜地打在男人的脸上，Gulf看见那张熟悉的脸此刻正布满倦容，心里又是一沉。

男人停在角旗区便不再走动，双手插在裤兜里冲他们点了点头。

“走吧哥，下半场开始了。”Gulf收回目光，他仰头把最后一口咖啡色甜水灌进嘴里，把塑料瓶随手扔到长凳上，撩起球衣下摆抹了把嘴便往球场上走。

他在下半场的比赛里表现得格外具有进攻性，发了疯似的奔跑，传球，打门。就好像他刚刚不是喝了罐红牛，而是磕了颗安非他命。但是他很清楚他没有，这一切的一切都是因为那个此时此刻仍旧站在角落里的男人——在今天之前他都不知道，Mew竟还是他的兴奋剂。

他像个混混一样地拦截对手传球，一脚毫不留情地铲下去，像是要斩断素不相识球友的小腿骨。他以前从不这样，就连一开始看到他进球便咋咋呼呼炫耀他和明星球员有过不到一米接触的Mild都察觉到不对劲，在罚球的时候担心地凑过来问他怎么了。

“我没事，”他摇摇头，抬手擦了把汗，眼睛瞟着不远处辨不清表情的男人，“刚才放水了而已。”

直到比赛结束，对方的门将一脸讨好地来向他请求能否替他要张Neymar的签名，Gulf才从刚刚那场似乎向着死亡而去的运动中缓过神来——Mew在他们开始收拾空塑料瓶和废纸时便顺着楼梯离开，他亦恢复成了往日那个谦逊好说话的Kanawut。

“哦，如果有机会的话，我会留意的。”他点头，认真地许诺。

对方双手合十鞠躬向他道谢，Gulf便也礼貌地回礼，眼睛却还是不住地瞄向那男人离开的地方。

*

冲完澡晃出体育馆时，街角的巨大时钟显示时间已是九点三刻。

Gulf拖着巨大的运动包往停车场走。运动后的疲劳感袭来，但他还没来得及后悔刚刚自己为什么像个傻瓜一样地跑了几十分钟，便在角落里看到了Mew。

那男人倚在辆黑色SUV的车门边，刚刚点燃一支烟。烟头的火星跳动了一下又黯淡下去，火光映在他的眼里，像是颗即将坍缩的恒星。

Gulf向着他走去，面无表情，步子却不由自主地加快。他想了不下五种他和Mew的重逢画面，有打嘴炮的、勾肩搭背的、拥抱的、甚至最出格的，还有接吻的——但却没有这样在黑夜里隔着缕青烟相看两无言的。

“Mild哥呢？”他在男人面前不到半米远的地方停下脚步，冲他发问。

“被女朋友call走了，临走前嘱托我务必要送你回去。”男人直起身，欲把香烟按灭。

Gulf听见自己哼了一声，抬手接过了男人手里的烟。他低头瞄了眼粉色的烟屁股和滤嘴上的爱心，噗嗤地笑出声，伸出拇指掐爆了烟管里的爆珠，而后塞进嘴里吸了一口，“以前我怎么不知道哥还喜欢抽草莓味的爆珠烟？”

烟草夹杂着草莓和薄荷的味道溢满口腔，久未摄取的尼古丁顺着鼻腔渗入血液，他感到些微微的眩晕。

“我以为你已经戒了。”Mew看着他夸张地猛吸一口，嘴唇撅起，双颊凹陷，拧着眉像是受刑一般。

“真难抽，还杀精。只有小姑娘才喜欢这种甜丝丝的味道。”Gulf咂咂嘴，厌恶地皱起脸，他不愿说出如今他尝到烟草只觉得苦涩的事实。

他默默地抽完手里的半支烟，直到火星彻底熄灭也没人再说句话。他们四目相对，Gulf发现男人比起上次在视频中看见时好像瘦了些，眼角的细纹也添了些许。他蓦然地又觉得胸口钝痛，这和刚刚奔跑时因缺氧而产生的钝痛全然不同，那痛处是在更深、更无法捉摸的地方。

“大晚上开着你女朋友的车出来，看臭男人们踢球又是什么特殊爱好？”Gulf打破沉默，他朝着SUV的车屁股扬了扬下巴——他走来时便看到车天线上粉红色的Hello Kitty挂件在黑夜里晃得刺眼。

“你在说什么？”Mew惊讶地睁大眼，像是完全不理解他的意思。

而这语气无辜的反问彻底激怒了Gulf。他用力地把脚下的烟头踩灭，恶狠狠地碾了碾，像是踩死一只虫子。天知道他花了多大的力气才能坚持继续抓着那沉得要命的运动包，而不是狠狠地挥拳揍面前这张日思夜想的脸。

“听着，哥。”他想自己的声音一定听起来一定怪得要命，因为他觉得自己就要哭了，“我不在乎自己和你睡了一夜，被你操得像个女人一样叫个不停。我也不在乎你在这一年里有过什么，更不在乎你在他妈的过去的33年里和多少人情深意切地表白过。”他的身体因为激动而簌簌发抖，就要站不稳，“我甚至不在乎这一切都是我一厢情愿，你的那些月色真美都是他妈的拿我寻开心，为了你那爱说情话的狗屁爱好把我当猫逗。哦好吧……好吧，我可能会在乎，我他妈当然在乎。因为我爱你，我爱Suppasit Jongcheveevat。我会在今天夜里像个娘们儿一样哭得枕头都湿透，明天被Grace嘲讽眼睛肿得像个桃子。”

Mew依然是一副震惊的样子，而Gulf竟然在那双熟悉的眼中看到了些跃动的情绪，这让他更难过了。

“但是，但是……”他打了个嗝，他发现自己已经在哭了。Kanawut你真是逊毙了，你他妈就是个娘们儿，他想。“我不能忍受你对我的告白置若罔闻之后杳无音信好些天，却还像从前那样，不经意地出现在我的身边，站得远远地看着我踢球，向着我挥手，还开着你女人的车说要送我回去……就好像……就好像我真的只是你的前同事，只是你的弟弟，就好像什么也没发生过……”

完了，全完了。

Gulf意识到自己已经把在冲澡时就决定要憋在肚子里烂掉的话全部托盘而出，叽哩哇啦地说了段粗鄙得像是地痞流氓的告白，就像他那若干个前女友在分手前说过的一样。

他呜咽地捂着脸，慢慢地蹲下来，一下一下地倒抽着气。眼泪从他脸上的每一个窟窿里流出，而后顺着指缝倾泻而下，凉凉地划过手背，留下些黏腻的印记。他觉得自己现在说不定比当年抱着马桶猛吐时看着更加狼狈不堪。操，为什么，为什么他在和Mew面对面地独处时总是会发生这样不得体的事情，就不能像在视频通话里那样兄友弟恭地话那些狗屁家常呢？

而后他被揽进一个怀抱。男人的双臂包裹着他，唇贴着他的耳后一下又一下地吻着他。他想挣开，但发觉自己根本使不上力气，亦该死的贪恋着这个拥抱。

“嘿Gulf……”Mew吻他的指尖，而后掰开他的手掌，吻上他半阖的眼，“别哭啊，Yai Nong。”

这久违的称呼又像是眼泪的催化剂，他又开始止不住地流泪——在今天之前他根本不知道自己有这么多眼泪。

而Mew只是不停地吻他，从他因为淋浴而变得湿漉漉的发根，到颤抖的眼，到翕动的鼻，最后再到翘起的唇。他闭上眼，认命地与男人接吻。他绝望地发现，即便是现在，他还是会无可救药地在这个名为Mew的怀抱里溺毙。

“我爱你，我一直爱你……”他听见那男人说，声音里带着和自己一样的哽咽。

他被搂得更紧，而后发现男人的唇亦在颤抖，“就像你爱我一样。”

*

在今晚之前，Gulf以为SUV适合搞车震只是个男校高中生之间盛传的一个黄色玩笑。但是，管它呢，在今天出门前他也没想过Mew会趴在他腿间吸他的老二。

他大张着腿仰躺在后排的座位上，下身赤裸，上身还穿着件宽松的T恤，而Mew那根罪恶的舌正卷着他的性器往喉咙里吞。男人的口腔濡湿滚烫，快感亦顺着尾椎爬上，他感觉太阳穴都在因为兴奋而突突地跳。见鬼的，Mew甚至还塞了两根手指在他的屁股里，狠狠地操着他最喜欢的那一点——这太多了，他根本承受不了这么多。

他在指缝间呻吟出声，分不清自己究竟是想更用力地操男人的嘴，还是想被男人的手指操得更深。原来一年没有性生活就会变得脑子有毛病？Gulf自暴自弃地想。

而Mew甚至直到自己在他嘴里尖叫着射出来都一直吊着眼看他，用一种肉食动物捕猎前蓄势待发的眼神——老天啊，他还是个蠢蛋高中生时就脑补过这个场景，只不过对象是Scarlett Johansson。Gulf几乎虚脱地瘫在椅子里，后脑勺抵着个鼓鼓囊囊的猫头靠垫，他大口大口地喘着气，不着边际地想着性幻想成真时，对象变成Mew Suppasit好像也不赖。

Mew神色微妙地把那滩液体吞了下去，冲他眨巴了一下眼，“味道真浓。”

他又一次地呻吟出声，不为别的，只为男人刻意装出来的纯真眼神。他知道他又一次地被看透了，因为后穴里的那两根手指又开始弯曲着探得更深了。

“哥你办事时总是这么啰嗦吗？”他不满嘟哝着，而后被Mew抱起来换了个姿势，大张着双腿面朝男人坐着。

“你明知故问。”Mew笑着吻了上来，用他最喜欢的方式，从额头直到胸口，一寸寸地顺势而下，像是要把他完完整整地拆吃入腹。

他的后穴被三根手指塞满，两根是Mew的，一根是他自己的。他贴着男人的指腹，和后者一同打开着自己，而后发现就连最深处都颤抖着渴望被侵犯——这太过了，他从未这样用手指玩弄过自己的屁股，却在第一次就兴奋得几乎要流下泪来。

被操进来时男人紧紧地拥住了他，紧到他觉得肩胛骨都在因这个拥抱而发痛。他不明深意，只是本能地回拥，双臂在男人的腰上环成个圆，而后便被操到了最深处——Mew没戴套。这个事实像一块小石砸进了他的脑海里，泛起一圈圈涟漪，又随着男人的律动而消失不见。

他在Mew的耳畔肆无忌惮地浪叫出声，而后在后者颈间闻到丝若有若无的消毒水味。看来既不是小黑裙也不是奇迹更不是什么小雏菊，Gulf模模糊糊地想，他发现自己竟还是该死的在意那些和Mew在一起鬼混的女人。

“你在走神。”Mew吻他的侧颈，轻咬着他的耳垂低语。

他被吻得缩了缩脖子，直起身看着此刻正放缓了动作的男人。居高临下的姿势让他平添了一丝口出狂言的勇气，于是他勾起嘴角，一字一顿地说，“那就更用力点操我，让我没空再去想别的事情，Nong Mew。”

Gulf得到了他口出狂言的“惩罚”。男人拉起了他的T恤，吸着他左边的乳头，一下又一下用力地顶着他，而他除了尖叫和失神地看着挡风玻璃前挂着的该死的大脸猫什么也做不了——见鬼，他甚至觉得那挂坠也在随着他们的动作而摇摆——他无比庆幸此时此刻停车场只有这一辆车，而SUV的隔音性也该死的好。

他又一次地被男人揉着屁股说放松点，于是便报复性地夹得更紧，直到屁股挨了不止一巴掌才放松些许。但是，难以置信，他竟然不觉得疼，亦不觉得羞耻，相反的，他的每一个细胞都在因此而兴奋地颤抖。

“你刚刚踢球时很帅，babe。”男人顺着他的股缝摸到他的侧腰，摩挲着他的腰窝，在他的耳畔低语，“像只被惹恼了的猫科动物，耳朵别在脑后，弓着腰在草地上奔跑，却还时不时地回头看我。”

Gulf呜咽出声，他意识到他那佯装的冷漠也是那样的蹩脚——他被彻彻底底地看穿了。

Mew射进来时，Gulf觉得自己的体内好像被注入了一股微凉的水流。他愣了一秒，而后明白发生了什么。但他还没来得及开口骂人，便被Mew撸着性器逼出了第二次高潮，只能软在男人的怀里猫儿似的呻吟。

他们抱在一块儿喘了一会儿，缱绻着汲取彼此的味道，直到汗水被空调吹得半干，冷冷地黏在裸露的肌肤上榨取体温，才想起该去拿抽纸来清理。

“刚刚我就想说，”分开前，Mew安抚地吻了吻Gulf的额头，大拇指腹蹭过他的眼角，“这里又长了颗雀斑，你在欧洲一定没有好好抹防晒。”

Gulf原本还在嘀嘀咕咕地埋怨男人不打招呼就射了进来，闻言倏地一滞。他抬头，望进他的眼，那其中浓重的、黑漆漆的液体旋出一个熟悉的形状——男人的眼里又全是自己。


	6. Chapter 6

“哥打算怎么向你女朋友解释你和男人车震，还把她的车弄得一团糟？”Gulf翘着腿，试图擦拭挂在翻毛坐垫上的不明液体——要么是他的精液，要么是Mew的——但是他越擦越糟，把原本指尖大的印迹糊到了硬币大。

“女朋友？”Mew递给他一张湿纸巾，又自己抽了张转身替他擦掉脸上的痕迹。

“全套的Hello Kitty配件，哥当我是傻瓜吗？还是说哥爱抽个草莓烟还得搞这些粉色玩具配套？”Gulf总算清理好自己的屁股，捡起那条刚刚被丢到纸巾盒边上的boxer穿起来，回到副驾驶的位置坐下。

Mew眨了眨那双大得过分的眼，两秒钟后笑得倒进驾驶座里。

“喂，笑屁啦。”Gulf不明所以，他试图摆出副严肃的表情，却发现自己只想和这男人像两个傻瓜一样一起笑。

“不是，不是。”Mew总算从大笑中恢复，他握住Gulf的手，攥得极紧，“抱歉。我想你误会了很多。首先，最重要的，我还是单身。”他停顿了一下，“其次，这是Jom的车，烟也是她放在车里的——哦你可能不知道，她最爱Hello Kitty。今晚她开去医院换我的班，我就先开着回家。你知道的，她去年结了婚，今年下半年准备要孩子，就换了辆方便储物还能放得下宝宝椅的SUV。”

Gulf觉得脸颊一热，而后脖子和耳朵也开始火烧火燎起来。他的脑袋瓜飞快地开始运转，他意识到自己刚刚和Mew在他妹的车上干了场不可言说的勾当，一小时前还蹲在车边崩溃地大哭，说完了一个月分量的脏话。见鬼，这他妈都是怎么回事，谁来告诉他为什么事情会变成这样？Gulf越想越羞耻，一时竟然分不清在Mew的妹妹车上做爱和在Mew的妹妹车边大哭哪件事更糟糕。但是，他干嘛要分得清这些？屎总不能还需要去鉴别哪一堆更臭吧？他想到个损人的段子，然后被自己恶心得做了个鬼脸。

“放心。我会告诉她，我喜欢她的车，再重新给她买辆顶配的作为交换。”Mew冲他玩味地一笑，从驾驶座旁抽出瓶矿泉水递给他。

Gulf红着脸接过矿泉水，拧开灌了几口，而后总算想起刚刚没有来得及解释清楚的事情，“你刚刚说你从医院出来？所以，是因为什么不回我信息？”

他看到男人脸上的笑容在这问题提出后迅速消散，眉峰亦是蹙起。他吞了口口水，捏了捏男人的手掌，“呃……也不一定现在就和我说，我也没那么好奇。”

天啊，Kanawut，你知道你刚刚说了什么吗？你在听了这个男人说了句“我爱你”的鬼话又被操了一顿之后就抛弃了这些天来困扰得你寝食难安的问题，他的脑海里有一个小人正在充满嫌弃地说。

Mew侧身给他系好安全带，驱动车子，直到驶上空旷的公路才开了口，“那天夜里，母亲突发重疾。明明白天还参加了公司的运动会，晚饭后却说心口痛。”

反射弧兜了一整个赤道总算又回归大脑，Gulf突然明白了刚刚Mew颈间似有似无的氯水味从何而来。他低低地嗯了一声，而后抱着胳膊静静地听。

“父亲在外府出差，而我在公司加班，Jom只能一个人把母亲送到医院，但急诊的医生诊断不出母亲的病情。”Mew顿了一下，深吸了一口气然后继续说，“我赶到医院时已经是凌晨两点。我发誓那是我这辈子第一次感到那样绝望，母亲在医院昏迷，就那样一动不动地躺在那里，而我束手无策，只能等待医生们赶来医院给母亲做进一步的诊断。”

他听着男人说之后的事情，医生们在半小时内赶到，诊断，抢救，而后手术直至天明。一面是手术室里的母亲，一面是公司不可缺席的合作会议，而Mew就在这样的夹缝里收到了属于自己的那两条没头没尾的信息。

“……对不起。” Gulf不知道自己除了这句话之外还能说上些什么。他在错误的时间点发出了那些迟到的表白，旖旎的情情爱爱不合时宜地撞上了突发的急病。内疚和羞愧涌上心头，他一时间只感到无地自容。

“该道歉的是我，你并没有错。”车在信号灯前停下，Mew侧过身揉了揉他的头发，抚上他的脸，“我想要答复你，因为这些话我已经等了太久，但……”男人顿住，Gulf看见他眼底涌动的情绪，于是覆住他的手，侧过脸吻他的手心。“我不能……我做不到，我怕我在听到你的声音的一瞬间就崩溃地大哭，把我的绝望强加于无辜的你。我完全没有心思在那个时间点对你说那些烂熟于心的表白，尽管我已经在心里排演过无数次，只要你爱我，我将会不顾一切地奔向你……”

红灯变绿，Mew重新踩下油门，汽车在夜晚的道路上疾驰。Gulf把脑袋搭在车窗上，看着道旁的过了花期的紫荆花树飞快地向后划过，一轮新月挂在西边的夜空，猎户座正要西沉——曼谷的夜是那样的熟悉又静谧。

“后来，母亲的情况稍微稳定，我试图打给你却发现打不通，才想起你已经在回国的飞机上。我查了你的航班，发现晚点近七小时，于是就想等你倒过时差再联系你。”Mew说，“再后来，也就是今天下午，Mild打给我通知周五他向女朋友求婚的地点，顺便提了他晚上约了你踢球，就在我家附近的足球场，于是我就想来碰碰运气。”

“妈妈现在怎么样了？”Gulf闷闷地发问。此时此刻，他忽然发现不合时宜的浪漫竟是那样的可恶。

“正在术后恢复期，今天转进了普通病房，我和Jom商量好轮流去陪护。”

Gulf低低地应答了一声。一时间，沉默溢满了小小的车内空间。他的手指无意识地抚摸着胳膊上因过足的空调而起的鸡皮疙瘩，却在下一个等待信号灯的间隙里被塞了件外套。他惊讶地偏过头，只看到男人疲惫的侧脸。

“披上吧，别冻感冒。”Mew把手搭在方向盘上，凹陷的脸颊被闪动的信号灯映得忽明忽暗。

Gulf的心里涌起一股强烈的冲动：他想要拥抱眼前这个鲜少露出脆弱内里的男人，想要轻拍着他的背告诉他没关系，妈妈会很快痊愈，他也会一直待在他身边，一切都会好的。但他们还在开车，这行为显然也不合时宜——他没有一刻像现在这样憎恶不合时宜。

“如果允许探望的话，我想去看看妈妈。”他把脑袋埋进那件薄薄的外套，呼吸着衣领间淡淡的味道。

“妈妈见到你一定很开心。”Mew的脸上终于又浮现出笑意，“今天晚上她和我说，之前昏迷时，她好像整个人都灵魂出窍，俯视着一切，然后看到你向我奔跑而来。”

Gulf红了脸，他在倒车镜里看到自己满是羞怯的表情，庆幸此时已是深夜里，否则Mew一定会以此揶揄自己。

而话匣子一旦打开，后面的对话就变得容易了许多。他们不着边际地说起一些关乎梦和灵魂的事，从心理学扯到宗教——在此之前他们从未聊过这方面的事。Gulf惊奇地发现，身旁这个正在开车的虔诚佛教徒对基督教也有点儿研究，甚至还问起他是否在工作的间隙里参观过圣保罗大教堂。

“没有啦，我通常只是路过，休息日也总是忙得要命……”他试图给自己周末的蜗居生活找些借口，却又在男人洞悉的微笑里无从藏匿，于是老实交代，“好吧，事实上我只是单纯的没有兴致，也把大部分的休息日都花在了睡觉上。阴雨连绵的天气里总是很容易犯困。”

“而阳光明媚的天气又很容易犯懒，总之，春困秋乏冬眠夏打盹，对吗？”Mew听后笑着说，而被再次拆穿的Gulf闻言只想踢他屁股。

但他显然已经被刚刚后座上的胡来和一小时前的球赛榨干了力气，没力气抬腿也懒得反驳，于是“啊啊”两声，闭上眼认栽，“对啦对啦，哥最懂我。”

车驶入熟悉的街道，Gulf知道离家只有不到五分钟的车程了。

“哥。”他侧躺在副驾驶里，一条腿搭着另一条。

“什么？”

“没事，我只是在想叫叫你。”他陷在座椅里咯咯傻笑，想起了小时候看过的电视剧，“上一次坐哥的车还是一年半前。Boat哥的婚礼结束，哥送我回家。”

“是啊，日子已经过去了那么久。”Mew回答，声音有些飘忽，“不过你竟然还记得，你的小脑袋瓜到底是什么构造，对这些有的没的事情总是记得这么清楚。”

“哈，哥不也是，隔了那么久，还记得去我家的路。”Gulf眯着眼看向身边的人，想起那一伙老友除了他俩都已谈婚论嫁，“我忘了提，没想到哥竟然一路开下来也没有问过我。”

他们都笑了，像两个劫后余生的傻瓜。车在家门前停下，但谁也没有动作。

“……所以，” Mew探过身，与他四目相接， “十二点了，该回家了，灰姑娘。”

“哦，去你的吧哥，你才是灰姑娘，我刚刚还在后座上看到你的水晶鞋了。”Gulf笑骂，他知道那是Jom的鞋。

“晚安。”Mew也向他微笑，眼睛眯成两道弯弯的缝，而后替他解开安全带。

“晚安。”他握住男人的手腕，直起身，在后者的唇角印下一个轻柔的吻，没等对视两秒便飞快地开门下车，重重地合上车门。

“明天见。”他听见男人摇下车窗，在他的背后发出笑声。他感觉手机在裤兜里震了一下，但依然没有回头。他心跳如擂鼓，刚钻进家门，便贴在门背后按亮手机。

屏幕上是男人发来的一句简短的洋屁。

「The first day I met u, I flipped.」

他捂着嘴不让自己因为那该死的满足感而呻吟出声，而后回复。

「Me too.」


	7. Chapter 7

翌日下午，他们约好在医院楼下的星巴克碰面。

Gulf先一步抵达。他看了看腕表又回头看了看后座上的那束巨大的粉色康乃馨，揉着眉心长叹了一口气，决定待会再下车。

他靠在驾驶座上，看着停车场来来往往的行人，回忆起今天早上的事。

早餐后，Grace神秘地凑过来，询问他是不是好事将至。他心里一惊，头却反射性的摇了起来。但他那八卦的姐姐压根不打算放过他，勾着他的脖子盘问他为何面对着那盘糊了的炒蛋都能露出嘿嘿的傻笑，还一直和什么人不停地发line。

“是朋友啦朋友，姐——”Gulf红着脸解释，试图把Grace从身上剥下来——他确实没有说谎，他只是在和昨天一起踢过球的Mild聊天，用表情包嘲讽彼此的辣眼球技。

“得了吧，前两天你那张死人脸都快挂到地板上了，姐姐去机场接你都不敢搭话。但是今天……”Grace毫不留情地拆穿他，指着院子里花架上的向日葵幸灾乐祸，“今天的你就像是这朵花，朝着所有打过照面的人，甚至是天上的太阳都笑得像是个刚捡了皮夹子的傻瓜。”

他闻言好气又好笑，对这个比喻无话可说，干脆破罐子破摔，“是是是，我捡了个里面有2000万的皮夹子，行了吧姐？”

“等一下，等一下，Gulf——”他看见那张和自己有几分神似的脸慢慢地绽出一个震惊的表情，“你不会是在说，你和那家伙搞到一起了吧？”

他狡黠一笑，趁此机会挣脱了Grace的胳膊，而后一溜烟地跑上楼梯，“噔噔噔”地趿拉着拖鞋爬上二楼，又突然想起件重要的事情，便从楼梯缝里探出脑袋，“我想带束花去看望他的母亲，姐姐不如给我介绍家花店吧？”

于是，Gulf便以20铢的价格得到了后座上的那束巨大的、包装精美的康乃馨——Grace的小姊妹在曼谷市中心经营着一家花店，早在五年前就成了他和那男人的粉丝，听说是他的需求，好说歹说也只肯收下张20铢的纸币。

Gulf刚低下头想要再次确认时间，便听到有人轻轻敲了敲他的车窗。他疑惑地抬起头，而后看到Mew正站在他的车边。男人的衬衫领口解开两颗扣子，胳膊上搭着件西装外套，透过深色的玻璃冲着他笑。

“我刚停好车，就看到你坐在车里发呆。”他摇下车窗，Mew便向他解释，“等我很久了吗？”

“也没有很久。”他回答，而后想起后座上的花，红了耳朵，“呃，你能帮我把后座上的花捧出来吗？车门没锁。”

Gulf刚从车上爬下来，便听见Mew止不住的笑声。“老天啊，别笑话我了，我在她们包装时就说过不需要那么多花，可压根没人听我的。”他边关车门边无力地说，而后接过Mew手里的花束——见鬼，这巨大的花束甚至遮住了他的小半个脑袋。

“你真的总给人惊喜，Gulf。”Mew合上车门，笑着望着他，自然而然地用那只空着的胳膊搭上他的腰，揽着他一起往住院部的方向走，“妈妈看到一定会很开心。”

*

和Mew的母亲的会面并没有想象中的严肃。Gulf看到已经可以在床上坐起的妇人松了一口气。他礼貌地问好，而后将那束巨大的花摆在了病房的飘窗上。

在电梯里，Gulf就已经小声地问过Mew，妈妈是否已经知道他们的事。而Mew只是捏了捏他汗津津的手心，神秘地向他眨眼，丢了句“待会儿你不就知道了”便不再透露更多。

“谢谢你送的花，我很喜欢粉色。”优雅的中年妇人仍处于大病初愈后的虚弱中，她示意他们坐在旁边的沙发上。

Gulf紧张地吞了口口水，尽管拍戏时已经与Mew的母亲见过无数次面，但现在这样的情况却是前所未有。

“妈妈，你吓到他了。”Mew笑着说，而后紧挨着他坐下，胳膊搭上他的肩。

他们小声地聊了会儿病情的恢复情况，而后在某个话头上又谈起当年在剧组的事，Gulf亦简略地描述了他在过去的一年里的异国生活。Mew的母亲并不常和他们搭话，更多时候只是抛出个话头便静静地听着，偶尔点点头。

Gulf忽然意识到他们两个已经在这个病房里待了过久，在话题结束的间隙里向Mew眼神求助，正试图结束这次探望，却被Mew的母亲唤起了名字。

“Gulf，”她目光柔柔地望着他，“或许你并不知道，Mew总和我提起你的事情。”

他“嗯”了一声，不好意思地点头。

“Mew并不是个完美的孩子，他成熟也幼稚，温柔却习惯隐忍，心思缜密又过于敏感，这让我在过去总担心他未来的另一半。尽管这有些难以启齿，但请你理解，这是每一个为人父母的心。”他看见那双与男人神似的眼里满溢的包容和慈爱，“你们的过去我看在眼里，而在今天，我也看到了一个和Mew描述中一样，比以前更加坚强、成熟且独立的你。”

他呼吸一滞，而后被男人揽得更紧。

优雅的妇人向他们绽开一个温暖的笑容，“你们的人生我不会干预，但我永远支持你们的每一个选择。”

*

那之后的几天都过得像梦一样。

Mew的母亲恢复得很好，不再需要夜间陪护，亦计划在下周一出院。

而他和Mew过了工作时间便厮混在一起，干一切情人独处时该做的事。

Gulf还是看不来文艺片，于是他们把两人都爱的《黑暗骑士》翻出来看了一遍。片尾曲响起时，他承认Christopher Nolan是个天才，但仍然拒绝继续观看他导的《盗梦空间》或者《星际穿越》，也拒绝观看Mew极力推荐的《小丑》。

“那压根不是超级英雄电影，哥休想再痴我上当。”他把烂番茄影评举到男人面前，嚣张又得意，“我看见你的评论了，MSup。你在2020年5月21日留言，你已经看过两遍并且预定了导演剪辑版的蓝光碟收藏。”

“可我想和你一起看嘛。”男人笑着搓他的头发，再次重申片子真的很好看，又摸出手机问他要不要来局ROV。

游戏似乎是他们大相径庭的兴趣爱好圈里的唯一交叉点。但在半小时里输了两局，又吵了十分钟关于“红BUFF究竟该给谁吃”和“你到底为什么要去帮那该死的上路却不来帮帮可怜的我”的架之后，Gulf发现这游戏也许更适合年轻一点的自己。

他们最终把大把大把的时间花费在了听对方谈论过去一年里经历的种种琐事上，仿佛这样才能够更好的相爱。

Gulf说起伦敦湿哒哒的雨，说起戴着眼镜的女牙医，说起法国人过于热情的打招呼方式，说起一切先前没来得及告知的细节。有时说得渴了，他就从Mew的大腿或者肚子上爬起来，光着脚板跑去翻冰箱找喝的。待到他拎着两个冒着水汽的塑料瓶回来时，又常常忘了刚刚说到哪里，干脆重新倒下，搂着Mew的腰蹭啊蹭，嘴里说着“你先说会儿，我再想想”之类的话，便被男人揽在怀里佯装恶狠狠地甩上一句，“你知不知道你这么蹭是在犯罪？”

“那你就来逮捕我啊，Suppasit警官。”他仰着脸狡黠地笑，就好像这句回答他已在腹中酝酿过许久。

于是他们顺理成章地开始做爱，把那未完的话题留给日后，把直白的欢愉留在现在。

*

时间一溜烟儿地划到了周五。Teemild的求婚仪式在南方女孩家里举行——尽管后者直到看到戒指前都被蒙在鼓里，还以为是次宾客阵容过于豪华的生日宴。

Gulf进了门便把两个纸袋塞进Mild怀里，语气臭屁地说，“粉红色的是嫂子的，屎黄色的是哥的。可别拆错了，我不想给嫂子留下坏印象。”

“我的？为什么要给我送礼——”Mild疑惑的声音在打开纸袋的一瞬间戛然而止，而后便是一声仿佛十六岁高中生一样的狂喜尖叫，“天啊，老天啊，Gulf……Gulf，你快告诉哥这是真的吗？”Mild攥着那件皇马队服，小眼睛里满是不可置信的惊喜。

“嘿，Gulf哥什么时候拿fake来骗过你？”Gulf得意，但同时又隐隐地心痛——要知道这件Hazard的签名球衣可花了他不少功夫。

“你怎么舍得把这种宝贝送我？确定不会再要回去？”Mild紧紧地把那件球衣捂在怀里，“还是说你有什么见不得人的事要求哥？”

“哦，去你的吧哥，不想要大可以还我。”Gulf笑骂，作势要去抢Mild手里的球衣。

而Mild竟然真的抱着球衣脚下生风地跑起来，在偌大的客厅里窜来窜去，嘴里鬼叫着如果不是伤天害理犯法的勾当他都愿意效劳之类的胡话。

“安心啦哥，我没事要求你。”Gulf插着兜站在原地，笑着看着Mild在沙发前停住脚步，回过头怀疑地看着自己，“只是啊，我确实有事要感谢哥。”他朝着沙发走过去，一脸坏笑地看着满脸困惑的老友，在后者身边翘着腿坐下，“但哥暂时不需要知道是什么事情，只要收着礼物就好了。”

他要感谢泡了汤的宋干节假期，感谢Mild的闪电求婚，感谢爱尔兰女孩的追求，甚至感谢龋齿和发了炎的智齿。一连串的意外连成个圆，让他看清自己，亦引着他回到家乡，回到Mew的身边。

“你们在聊什么？”南方女孩端着饮料从厨房走进客厅，看到他俩滑稽地对峙着便开玩笑地发问，“Mild，你是不是在欺负Gulf弟弟？”

而后Gulf便听到了老友长篇大论的妻管严发言，以及对签名球衣的炫耀。然而此时此刻，那些被当成恋爱树洞的羡慕嫉妒恨的情感却已消失不见，因为他看到Mew也正从屋外向着自己走来。

*

当Mild在众人的注视下单膝跪地摸出个丝绒小盒，说出“嫁给我”时，Gulf感到身边的男人握紧了他的手。他们此时正一同站在角落里。他偏过头望进男人的眼，而后把手指探进他的指缝间，与他十指相扣。他看见男人瞳孔微张，自己的手指亦被攥得极紧，便用大拇指安抚地挠了挠他的手背。

“我愿意。”南方女孩满脸羞怯地说。于是他们便看着一贯没心没肺的老友微微颤抖着手把那枚小小的金属制品套上了女孩的中名指。

Gulf带头吹起了闹事的口哨，而后周围人便一呼百应地欢呼起来。Boat端着香槟，走过去用力地拍了下Mild的肩，对南方女孩说起当年Mild在剧组里的糗事。Tong也凑了过来，开始不遗余力地揭准新郎的短。Mild企图反驳，叽哩哇啦地狡辩了一通。可这种行为无异于螳臂当车，只让损友们坏笑着爆料更多。

“Mew，Gulf，你们快来帮帮我。”Mild回过头，可怜兮兮地向他们求助。

“嗷，拿了我的球衣还想让我帮忙，哥真是不仅重色轻友，还一点儿也不知恩图报。”Gulf笑骂，却还是跟在男人背后走了过去，加入这场混乱的老友话家常。

这场对话因为Mew的加入而变得更加有料。

男人从workshop的黄段子说到A082里看过的黄片，从酒吧里的一打Corona说到苏梅岛上的满月派对，又起哄地提起剧中可怜的Techno因为种种原因从嫁入豪门沦为单身狗。Mild嚎叫着捂着脑袋，请求Mew别再继续说下去，却被Run接过话茬，提起Mild在看到剧本时气呼呼地去找Mame要求修改的滑稽模样。

“有谁能想到，Teemild也曾是个在得知自己剧里剧外都单身而气得往Gulf的可乐里塞曼妥思的幼稚鬼呢？”Boat无情披露事实。

“哦，饶了我吧，好哥哥们。”Mild无力地瘫倒进椅子里，绝望地看着身边听得认真的南方女孩。

Gulf笑到脸颊都酸痛不已，而Mew亦无数次笑倒在他的肩窝里。

“或许我可以和你们两个合张影吗？”当人群散开准备去找些喝的再开始下一轮时，南方女孩走了过来，有些羞涩地问，“呃，你们不必像营业时那样搂搂抱抱，只要站进镜头就好，呃……就像两个好朋友一样。”她着急地补充。

“乐意至极。”Gulf听见Mew在身旁应允。

他偏过头看着男人因笑意而显得格外柔和的侧脸，而后身体便先大脑一步做出了反应——他揽住男人的腰，在女孩又惊又喜的眼神中笑着说，“他是我的男朋友。如果你一定想要的话，我们也可以暂时扮演‘好朋友’。”

*

被拖进Mew的房间时，Gulf发现这男人今天换了床哆啦A梦的床单——他在这几天里见到了男人丰富的床单库存：第一天是Morandi灰，第二天是Burberry格纹，第三天则是Chopper和Luffy。

“你真的，永远都在给我惊喜。”Mew贴在他的唇边说。

他袜子都没脱，仰面倒在床上和男人接吻，想起一小时前南方女孩捂着嘴几乎要忍不住脱口而出的尖叫和夺眶而出的眼泪的场面，暗自得意。

“喜欢吗？”他回问。

Mew没有回答，只是更用力地吻他。他们都喝了点香槟，此刻正分享着对方口腔里淡淡的果香。

总算从那绵长的亲吻中脱身时，Gulf伸手去解男人的衬衫扣，却被抓住手腕摁到了头顶。他从敞开的衬衫领口看到了那两块坚实的胸肌，于是下意识地舔了舔唇。见男人开始扯他的牛仔裤，他调笑着发问，“今天怎么不在意我没洗澡就爬上你的床了？”

而回答他的却是隔着内裤舔上来的舌头。他呜咽出声，忍不住地爆着粗口攥起手边的床单，忍受着濡湿的粗糙布料贴在性器上的微妙触感。

Mew隔着布料亲吻着他的老二，待到完全勃起才扯下他的Boxer，又吊着眼邪邪地冲着他笑，“遇见你之后，我突然发现，偶尔的胡来倒也挺有意思的。”

“……衣冠禽兽……”Gulf刚从牙缝里挤出个单词，便被沾满润滑剂的食指操了进来。

他被冰凉地触感刺激得抖了一下。Mew凑上来吻他的脖子，在他的颈间留下一串湿漉漉的水渍，“忍一忍呀，Yai Nong。瞧你，着急得都抓坏叮当猫的铃铛了。”

他羞耻地偏过头看，才发现他的右手已经把身下的床单抓得一团皱，而被他弄得变形了的叮当猫却还是大笑着盯着他。恶魔，这男人在床上绝对是个会蛊人的恶魔，他想。

“去你的叮当猫——”他呻吟，几乎发狂地盯着那个正在他身上四处点火的人。

“Kanawut扣一分，说了两次脏话。”男人一本正经地说道，而后又开始吸他的乳头，又舔又咬发出着下流的声响，手指还不忘凿着他最爱的那一点，而他除了尖叫着流水之外什么也做不了。

当男人脱下那条骚包的浅蓝色破洞牛仔裤时，Gulf几乎是扑了上去——老天啊，Mew又没有穿内裤，而那根大家伙刚刚就仅仅隔着一层布料硌着自己的大腿。

他骑在男人的胯上，着急地要坐下去，却被拦住，“嘿，Gulf。我还没戴套。”男人握着他的腰，眼里的笑意单纯又玩味，“还是说你喜欢直接来？”

他用力地翻了个白眼，然后伸手捂住男人的嘴，猛地坐了下去。他感到一瞬间的意识抽离——思维断线，大脑一片空白，不知身在何处——而后便发现Mew在舔他的手心。

“别急呀，babe……”男人把他搂进怀里，揉弄着他颤抖的腰，唇亦循着他掌根的血管吻上他那骨节分明的手指，“别急……我是你的，我们还有大把的时间。”

那之后Gulf被温柔地操了很久。

他在这漫长的性事中沉溺，感官被无限地放大，时间亦被无限地拉长。就好像这儿不是Mew的卧室，而是座漂浮在时间以外的孤岛。

结束时他们拥在一起，脊背贴着胸膛，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“我会坐下周六下午的航班回伦敦。”Gulf窝在男人怀里，无聊地玩着他腕上的手链。

“哦。”Mew闷闷地回答，胳膊将他箍得更紧。

“嘿，哥你轻点儿，肋骨要断了。”他抱怨了一声，翻过身把脑袋埋进男人的肩窝，“我得回去交接下工作，BOSS听说我要调职，正急得满世界找接班人。”

“是啊，体育新闻界冉冉升起的新星，‘下面这场比赛由九台常驻欧洲记者Kanawut为您报导’。”Mew学着播音员的语调说。

“哦咦，想不到哥还会关注体育频道。”Gulf在男人的肩窝里嗤嗤发笑，他安抚地轻拍男人的背，“而且还有我那2000镑的急诊费，付了那么多钱总不能不去拔牙。”

“2000万。”他听见男人说。

“啥？”

“我说，你都有2000万的彩礼了，为什么还要去管那2000镑的急诊费？”Mew从他的怀里挣脱，扶着他的肩膀，眼里满是认真。

Gulf愣了一秒，而后笑得在床上打起滚来， “老天啊，你竟然还记着……我一定要告诉Grace，我真的捡到了皮夹子。”

他笑到上气不接下气，半分钟后总算平静下来。他举起右手，屈起小拇指，讨好地凑近男人，“处理完工作我就回来。”

Mew虽还是一脸不悦，但也伸出小拇指，紧紧地勾着他， “一言为定。”

Gulf点头，而后钻进男人怀里，紧紧地拥住对方，“一言为定。”


	8. Chapter 8

把两瓶青草膏递给爱尔兰人时，Gulf收获了意料之中的惊讶——回到英国的第四日，他拔完了智齿，也总算和新来的小伙子交接完工作，来台里收拾东西。

“ 这是你在Snape教授课上偷学做成的某种药剂吗？”女孩仰起脸好奇地看他。

他大笑着点头，开始满嘴跑火车地说起这药是由跳跳根和泡泡茎熬制成，辅以带触角的鼻涕虫，因为是东方魔法的秘方，所以标签上是汉字，药效是治疗蚊虫叮咬。

女孩听后笑着擂了他肩膀一拳，他便求生欲极强地解释除了最后一句其他都是编的。

“ 所以，怎么样了？”女孩把绿色的小瓶子塞进抽屉。

“ 啥？”他明知故问。

“ 别装傻，你和弹吉他的帅哥怎么样了？”女孩往他嘴里塞了一块曲奇，“吃吧，减糖的，姐姐减肥时期的最爱。”

他嘿嘿傻笑，眼睛都眯成条缝，把那块味道还不赖的饼干吞下肚，然后故作淡定地回答：“就那样啦。”

“ 我真受不了你这幅明明幸福得要死还吝啬地不愿和别人分享细节的模样。”女孩翻了个白眼，而后遗憾地摇了摇头，“这样当然是最好不过，只是啊，我又少了个可以一起喝闷酒的搭子了。”

他们笑作一团，约定可以在下一次女孩去泰国旅游时碰面再喝，又说起去利物浦出差的法国人和这些天里因为安排工作而魂不守舍的BOSS。人生还真是奇妙，Gulf抿了口咖啡有点感慨，两周前他们还在这间办公室里各怀心思地调情，现在竟然开始谈论起以后再相逢时要去当对方的导游。

“ 为了他放弃这里的一切，当真不后悔？”女孩挑起一边的眉毛问，“再也不能近距离看到C罗球衣下的海狗腰了哦，男孩。”

Gulf 眨眨眼脑补了一下女孩口中的画面， “我觉得近距离看看我男朋友的腰也不赖啦。”

“ 哦天啊，倒也不必这样跟姐姐炫耀吧。”女孩捂着嘴笑骂，眼里有显而易见的羡慕与祝福。

Gulf 正欲回答，却感到手机在裤兜里震了震。他说了声“抱歉”，低头摁亮屏幕便看到了男人发来的信息。

「楼下咖啡店的小姑娘说，他们这的火腿三明治是明星产品，有个东方帅哥总点那道。」

他花了两秒去消化信息里的内容，然后抬起头。

“ 抱歉啦姐。”他再次道歉，试图平静地说明情况，可嘴角却止不住地上扬，“剩下的东西明天我会再来整理。我得先走了，因为啊……”他顿了一下，决定不再遮掩自己的笑意，“我男朋友正在楼下等我。”

*

“2000 镑的牙恢复得还好吗？”Mew拎着个小小的皮质手提包，和他并肩走在伦敦的街道上。

Gulf 舔了舔牙床上几乎要愈合的洞，想起那颗躺在铁盘里的森森白牙，作势要掏出手机，“哥如果忘记了前天我给你发的照片，我不介意翻出来再给你复习一遍。”

Mew 语气略有些夸张地“喔咦”一声，然后他们就都因为回忆起那日充满着emoji和一大串省略号的聊天记录而笑闹着握住彼此企图胡来的手。

“ 怎么不问我为什么突然出现在你楼下？”Mew说。

“ 因为你想见我，因为你一刻也不想放开我的手，所以你就买了机票向我奔来。我说得对吗，哥？”Gulf拿腔拿调地学着男人的语气说。他注意到男人今天把刘海梳了上去，配上那件哑光的栗色皮夹克以及白衬衫领口上卡着的蛤蟆镜，看上去就像个正在休假中的飞行员——该死的，迷人得要命。

“ 说得对也不对。”谁知男人竟真的一本正经地接了下去，“因为啊，我想看看你生活过的这座城市，走过你每日穿行的街，或许足够幸运的话，还能再淋一场你总提起的湿哒哒的雨。”他们在一个路口停下，扭偏过头四目相接，等一个长长的信号灯，“我想知道这一年里你所经历的一切，然后告诉你……”Mew扬起嘴角，“你并不是一个人在想念。”

Gulf 呼吸一滞，这答案超过他的预期，也和自己的回答压根不是一个段位。而且，最可怕的是，即便这发言直白甚至土味至此，他的内心仍然有一个小人在听见后狂喜地尖叫奔跑起来。

完蛋了，他大概是彻彻底底地被这个男人蛊惑了，他想。

“…… 哥真的不必再看那本《枕边思绪》了。” 他别扭地别过脸，无视Mew脸上了然的笑容，在信号灯变绿的那一瞬间便拽着他的手飞快地穿过马路。

他们拐进家餐厅，满足地吃了顿昂贵但味道极好的中餐当做午饭，花了一个下午的时间泡在大英博物馆，又在夜幕降临时钻进了国王十字车站。

Gulf 皱着眉头看着那台一半陷在墙里的行李车，“我以为会有辆真的行李车让我推着，然后‘砰’地一下撞到墙上，再‘啪’地一下被弹回地砖上。”

Mew 闻言一愣，而后看着他的侧脸哈哈大笑起来。

“ 嘿，我每次来这都是赶着坐车，哪有心思关注这些景点。”Gulf抱着胳膊解释。

Mew 却依然笑得停不下来，憋出句 “你的想法为什么总是那么可爱？”便又开始捂着肚子大笑。

“ 哥是想要把自己笑进地砖里吗？”他无视了这个疑问句，红着耳朵走向行李车，双手撑在扶手上摆了个双脚离地正在起飞的pose，扭过头有模有样地学着电影里的台词说，“嘿，男孩，别磨磨唧唧，别害怕，照直往里冲，这很重要。要是你心里紧张，你就像我一样一溜小跑。”

见他一本正经地切换成了演员模式，Mew也收敛了笑意，插着兜慢慢地踱了过来，凑到他的耳边低语，“哦，先生，谢谢您的好意。尽管我向往魔法，但我不会去Hogwarts，除非……那位名叫Kanawut的先生也和我一起。”

此刻此刻，Gulf不知道除了脏话之外还有什么可以掩盖他的不知所措以及那该死的、抑制不住的害羞。

*

直到和Mew一起窝在沙发前的小空档里吃炖得略有些不够火候的番茄牛肉，Gulf还觉得今天发生的一切都像是个过分真实的梦——他们结束了短暂的伦敦半日游，回到了他熟悉的公寓，路上还顺道去了趟超市，采购了几包净菜，一盒薄荷糖，两罐啤酒和一盒杜蕾斯。

简直像是一对扯了好几年证的同志情侣，Gulf边对付嘴里顽固的牛筋边想。呃，好像除了没扯证外加只确认关系了不到一个月，别的地方倒也没啥不对？有个声音在脑海里补刀。

他越过茶几看着客厅里码放整齐的几个纸箱，恍惚地想起自己已经在这间小屋里住了近一年——他在这沙发上揪着头毛写稿，在这地毯上和Mew聊神奇女侠大战惊奇队长，又这阳台上颤抖着手发出了那两条不合时宜的短信——这儿一切都充满着回忆，而他后天就要和它们告别。

Mew 看出了他的心不在焉，拧开瓶矿泉水递给他，“又在想什么呢，小猫。”

“ 嘿——”Gulf回过神，接过矿泉水灌了一口，不知该先惊讶男人怎么用了他们好些年前营业时用的昵称，还是该先回答问题，“……我只是觉得有点不真实。”

“ 是觉得我的出现不真实？还是觉得我陪着你逛了趟博物馆，打卡了九又四分之三站台，又做了顿即兴创作的晚饭不真实？”男人把盘子搁在茶几上，撑着下巴问。

“ 明知故问。”Gulf拿膝盖头顶了一下Mew的大腿，“但最近一个月里意料之外的事情太多，今天的这些事顶多排在第五名。”

Mew 露出副饶有兴致的表情，追问他前四名是什么。Gulf说了两个实在编不下去，干脆拿起勺舀起块牛肉塞进面前人嘴里，看着他眉眼弯弯地裹着食物嚼了百来下总算吞了下去——真见鬼，为什么他会觉得此时此刻正穿着自己洗得印花都绽开的旧白T和格纹大裤衩还冲着自己傻笑的Mew依然帅得要命？

答案昭然若揭——他中蛊太深，却依然甘之若醴。

*

“ 所以你就站在这个阳台上给我发了那两条line？”

晚餐后，他俩倚在阳台的铁栏杆上，看着头顶月明星稀的夜空聊天。

“ 哥能不能别老提这个？”他嘟哝着侧过身，曲起一条腿倚在栏杆上，喝下一大口啤酒，“真可惜，照这么看明天还是晴天，哥的淋雨计划泡汤了。”

Mew 笑着搂过他的腰，他便顺理成章地把体重分给了身边人。

“ 我只想说，我很感激你迈出了那一步。”Mew说。

Gulf 怔住，打了一个充满麦芽味儿的酒嗝，“如果我始终没能说出口呢？”

下一秒他被整个圈进了一个温暖的怀抱。Mew没说话，只是吻了下他的额角，而后把脑袋倚在他的肩窝里。

Gulf 盯着月桂树的树杈发呆，脑里闪过无数条指向不同结局的世界线，下意识地捏紧了手里的易拉罐。一时间，沉默发酵，耳畔仅剩下啤酒细密的气泡声和两个男人沉闷的呼吸声。

良久，Gulf终于听见一声叹息。

“…… 有时候我真想忘了你。”

“ 嘿——”Gulf皱起眉，捅了下身后人，对这难产却还答非所问的回答有些气恼，“当真这么绝情？”

他听见男人在他的肩窝里发出闷笑，而后一个吻印在了唇角——相仿的身高总让他们的拥抱和亲吻来得那么的自然而又容易，“不问问我别的时候怎么想？”

“ 什么嘛……”Gulf不明所以，但还是回拥着男人照着说，“那别的时候呢？”

他被握住手腕转过了身，望进那双在黑夜里仍旧熠熠发光的眼里。

“ 别的时候我想永远爱你。”眼睛的主人说。

* 尾声

十一月初，Mew提议去参加水灯节。

Gulf 起初兴致缺缺，一想到那拥挤的人潮和鼎沸的人声便鼓起脸把脑袋摇得像个拨浪鼓。但Mew总有办法让他乖乖听话，于是乎他还是在那个周五的晚上跟在男人的屁股后面上了那架飞往清迈的飞机。

“ 真不明白为什么你会喜欢这种小姑娘和老外才热衷的活动。”而Gulf直到坐在了突突车上也还在嘀嘀咕咕。无论过了多久，他都还是那个缺乏浪漫细胞的直男。也永远想不明白跨越几百公里的路，再坐着屁股都要颠成两半的突突车去参加这种闹哄哄的活动究竟比窝在家里玩switch、吵架或者做爱要好在哪里。

“ 偶尔来凑凑热闹也无妨嘛。”男人讨好地把脑袋压进他的肩窝里蹭了几下，似乎心情完全没有被这种摇摇晃晃的交通工具所影响，“就当是陪我啦——”

好吧，他认输。面对撒娇的Mew，他唯一的选择就只有纵容。

当暮光消散，月色渐渐浮满时，他们总算到达目的地，并肩穿行在熙熙攘攘的人群中，又时不时地因为驻足观看沿途的水灯或是打量蹲在地上燃起蜡烛的稚童而走走停停。空气中弥漫着花香与烛火混杂的味道，迷幻又市井。周遭人虽说着各种各样的语言，但Gulf依然能听出那其中难掩的雀跃之情。

他想起那些年里他们参加过的每一次商场活动，他也是这样站在Mew的身边，怀揣着紧张、不安与隐隐的激动，在尖叫和欢呼声中一同穿过碌碌的人群。过往的画面与现实重叠，有些暖暖的情绪从肋骨下方萌发而出。

纵使有许多东西已物是人非，再也回不到从前，而Mew却还在他的身边。

这多幸运。

“ 怎么了？”Mew偏过头看他。他们正行到桥中央，头顶纸帘低垂，随着夜风微微摇晃。

“ 没事。”Gulf摇了摇头，握住男人的手，在后者疑惑的目光中开口，“我只是想说啊，人这么多，你还不花点心思看好你的‘个人财产’，小心弄丢哦。”——了不起啊，Kanawut，他在心中自吹自擂，不过是和Mew在一起厮混了半载，就也学会那套不说人话的调情路数了。

待到夜幕完全降临时，他们终于在河边坐定，听着诵经，行跪拜礼。而后在袅袅禅音中寻得一处空地燃起盏孔明灯，面对着面握着灯壁的两端，再松开手将它放飞至空中。

“ 抬头看那边，Gulf。”Mew拍了拍他的小臂，示意他看东边的夜空。

他循着面前人的声音抬起头，便看见繁星般的橘色天灯正向着漆黑的苍穹奔去，把那遥远的夜都染上些许暖色，就好像——

“ 坠落凡间的星星又飞回了银河。”他听见男人说。

他惊讶地偏过头，而后发现Mew也正在看着自己。他的嘴唇开开合合，说不出一句完整的话，他想起那一晚摇摇欲坠的星，想起月桂树枝上挂着的下弦月，想起他们的优雅得体的离别和剑拔弩张的重逢……过往的画面飞快地在脑中略过，而他甚至还能记起那些画面中旖旎的气息。

—— 原来他们竟是一直怀揣着同样的思绪。

“ 怎么哭了呀，YaiNong。”直到Mew笑着捧起他的脸，他才发现自己竟湿了眼眶，“我以前怎么没发现你是个爱哭鬼？”

“…… 去你的，哥才是爱哭鬼。” 他抹了把眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，向Mew摊开手掌，“给张餐巾纸啦，有没有点眼色？”

Mew 低下头在口袋里翻找了一会儿，而后Gulf便感觉手里多了个冰冰凉的小东西。他怔怔地盯着手心里的那枚圆圆的戒指，抬起头便看到已经恢复认真神色的男人。

“ 和我结婚吧，Kanawut Traipipattanapong。”他听见那男人叫了他的大名，声音里满是深情，“我想成为你的最后一个。往后余生，请让我来照顾你。”

他眨了眨眼，愣愣地望着Mew——今晚的信息量过大，他的反射弧还没从飘在空中的天灯上飞回来。

“……Gulf ？” Mew有些慌乱，他覆住Gulf的手，戒指被夹在两人的手心，“是我太着急了吗？”

Gulf 终于反应过来男人是在向自己求婚，可看着眼前人紧张的神情又顿生起一丝调皮的念头。于是他勾起嘴角狡黠一笑，抓过Mew的另一只手，把戒指塞进后者的手心。他满意地看到那双深邃的大眼中慢慢地浮现出一丝惊恐，方才于心不忍地停止了这出恶作剧。

“ 哥不给我戴上，是还想被拒绝后转送给别人吗？”他笑着向Mew伸出左手，手心向下。

“ 我是说，我愿意，傻瓜。”

- 《圆》正文完-


	9. Chapter 9

初稿后记：

如果让我给MewGulf一个结局，那便是当他们从角色中走出，褪去一切浮躁的、世俗的、表演的外壳，在这本就是个圆的世界里兜兜转转一整圈后，又回到了彼此的身边，再一次选择牵起彼此的手，而后再也不放开。

这篇文冗长纠结，前半篇完全是Gulf的个人回忆以及自我折磨（写得很累成果也不是很让人满意……）。但是每一段付诸真心的感情不都这样吗？心动，试探，隐瞒，痛苦，最后爆发。我借Gulf的口说了很多我个人对感情（过分理想化）的理解，比如Elio的掉书袋，《冷山》里牧羊人对Inman的话。现实中也许Gulf压根没看过CMBYN的小说，而Mew也可能只看过阿汤哥老情人主演的《冷山》电影。但那重要吗？若是有一天，我真的能站在他们在一起的结局回头看，即便他们在每一个节点的选择都和文里大相径庭，却仍然走到了一起，那不是更加美好吗？

我老是开玩笑地说自己没有心，当初建了那个微博账号疯狂磕药也不过是为了逃避操蛋的现实而已。没想到后来竟然如此真情实感地写了这样一个庸俗的爱情故事，连我自己的都想土拨鼠尖叫一声“unbelievable！”。不过这大概就是磕MewGulf的魅力所在吧。写最后两章的时候我一直沉浸在一种满足的情绪里，美滋滋地圆了前文的好几个梗，简而言之就是，爽！到！裂！开！

我好啰嗦啊！总之，希望他们在现实里也一帆风顺，长长久久。也希望所有喜欢这篇文的读者都能拥有一段属于自己的美好感情，爱你们！

注释：

  * 星星落到了地上：这个意象来自于美剧West World，同时这也是Mew非常喜欢的一部美剧。
  * 普利策奖：也称为普利策新闻奖。1917年根据美国报业巨头约瑟夫普利策（Joseph Pulitzer）的遗愿设立，二十世纪七八十年代已经发展成为美国新闻界的一项最高荣誉奖。现在，不断完善的评选制度已使普利策奖成为全球性的一个奖项，被称为“新闻界的诺贝尔奖”。
  * David Guetta：法国DJ、音乐制作人、歌手。代表作Nothing But the Beat、This One's For You等。
  * The Chainsmokers：烟鬼组合，美国电子音乐组合，虽然名气很大不过曾经有过RH的黑历史，在此不做介绍，有兴趣可自行了解。
  * Vill：全名Wannarot Sonthichai，Yaya：全名Urassaya Sperbund，两位都是泰国女明星。（最近获知Mew竟然喜欢后者，但我在写作这一段时并没有获知这一信息）
  * 在我们心中，痛苦不会像幸福一样长久驻留：摘自《冷山》，由查尔斯弗雷泽撰写，被誉为南北战争时期的奥德赛。同时，这本书也是我写作这篇文的直接灵感来源。
  * 爱尔兰人给Gulf点的是James Bond最爱的Martini，虽然挺酷的不过我个人觉得不咋好喝，和传统的Martini差别也很大。
  * Daniel和Holly：电影PS I Love U里的两个角色，电影结尾的一幕就是这两个人接吻然后发现彼此压根不是对方想要的那一个。
  * 小提琴又被称作恶魔的盒子，是不详的乐器。
  * 像是块连月亮都厌恶的墓地：这句话改编了法国诗人波德莱尔的诗《恶之花》，原句是“我是一片连月亮也厌恶的墓地”。
  * “ The first day I met u, I flipped.”：改编自电影Flipped里的台词，原台词是“The first day I met Bryce Loski, I flipped. ”。文中提到了MG两个人一起看了Flipped，但是Gulf不大喜欢这个类型的所以睡着好几次。
  * 最后，BUG一则：据我所知，Mild（Techno的扮演者）并没有出现在沙美岛的行程里，但是，whatever，鉴于那一段本人过于满意，所以懒得改了。（哈哈）




End file.
